Bee Has A Twin?
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Cairi and her cousin Sam were just your everyday average teens until they found out they had more than they bargained for when it came to the cars they bought. But there is an even bigger secret kept, now how to tell Sam...
1. New Cars

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers, by the Characters or anything! I only can lay claim to my OC's Cairi Williams***** and Bee's Twin: Burnout

I've mostly based Cairi off of myself, dress-wise and attitude wise, so this is going to be heck of fun! 8D

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter One: New Car**_

Cairi was bored out of her mind as she and her family went to a small car dealership. Her parents were helping her to get her first car. When they got there the salesman was on them like a vulture! Cairi just wanted to look around the lot in peace and quiet. While her dad was trying to get the man off their back she saw a flash of dark red out of the corner of her eye.

Silently she went over to is and saw it had black leather seats, a beautiful new radio and she wanted it. Looking around she opened the door and got into it. She was in love with the car. It also was in their budget range which worked in her favor. She ran her hand over the steering wheel lovingly and noticed a symbol in the middle of it, but before she could check it out further her dad tapped the window and motioned for her to get out of the car.

"Daddy this car is _perfect!"_ she clasped her hands in front of her, causing her dad to smile. "Very well, lets ask you mom then you can take it for a test drive."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Needless to say, she _got_ the car she wanted, and once she had the keys she took off back to her house in Tranquility, California. Pulling into the driveway she saw her best boy friend, as if male friend, had his new car as well.

"Hey Sam! I see you got your baby too huh?" she walked over to his house and ran a hand over the hood of his car. "I love it! It reminds my a... a _bumblebee!_ I guess it's the paint job huh?" she smiled. Sam just nodded smiling then looked over and saw the red car. "No way! We got the same kind of car!"

"Ya but mines just the new model. It was a steal too! Said the car was, and I quote, _**'haunted'**_ and I was the first person actually able to get into said car." Sam looked at her funny. "Odd... similar thing happened with mine..."

"We be special!" Cairi snorted softly and shook her head, "Sam you going to that party tonight?" he nodded. "Cool, I'll see you there then! I'll follow you there in my baby!" laughing she walked back to her house and went straight to her room to get read. The thing most people didn't know was that Cairi was actually Sam's cousin. Their parents didn't get along at all, but for the sake of the two cousins they dealt with each other.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Once in her room Cairi slipped into she grabbed a pair of jean, and black long sleeve, off the shoulder peasant shirt before slipping off to the bathroom to wash up. Humming she hopped into the shower and then was out in about 5 minutes after washing up. Pulling her hair up in a simple half up half down style she quickly got into her clean clothes and made her way out of the house and over to Sam's. Humming she lopped over to his car and popped inside, knowing he wouldn't get onto her for it.

Cairi smiled, but it turned to a small frown. "That's weird..." gently she brushed her fingers over the center of the steering wheel. It was the same symbol that was in her car, a robotic face. Glancing up she saw Mile's come up and groaned softly.

"Dude, you wish you had a car this sweet down you Cairi?" he asked leaning into the car, invading her personal space.

"Back away unless out want me to smack you." He jerked back, knowing she would do it. Stepping out of the car she places a hand on her hip, smiling sweetly. "I do have my own ride babe." grinning she pointed to the red Camaro, "That's _**my**_ baby!" Mile's mouth was agape, causing Cairi to snicker and push said jaw up. "Careful, I don't think you want any flies to get in there." It was then that Sam exited his house and after he and Mile's piled into his car, Cairi jumped into hers, taking off after them.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi made sure to park away from everyone else to she didn't steals Sam's attention away from him. She pulled a car cover over her car as well, just to keep him safe from scratches. She walked the rest of the way there which was two blocks and got there just as Miles climbed up into a tree. A small snort left her lips and she shook her head.

She heard a few whistles and rolled her eyes, pointedly ignoring those who did it. Smiling she ran over and said hi to her friend, and Sam's all time crush. Mikaela had been her friend fro a long time, but that's one thing she never thought to tell Sam. Hugging her friend, she didn't see Trent come up behind her until she felt someones hand where it didn't belong.

With a shriek she spun around and smacked the offender across the face. Mikaela shook her head and long story short, she let him know it was over and she started walking.

Growling at Trent she shoved him back against his truck. "Touch me again and I'll kick your ass to Hell and back!" with that she turned to see Sam taking off and leaving his friend behind.

"Come one Mile's, I'll give you a ride home." his spirits pick up and when back to her car, taking off she dropped him at his house before going home and straight to bed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She wasn't sure how much time later is was that she woke up, but it was to Sam shouting that someone had stolen their cars. Pulling a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers she took off after her cousin and their cars.

"What the hells happening?" she yelled at Sam, she got no answer but him flipping out, which in any other situation would've been funny.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They lost sight of the vehicles and Cairi cursed colourfully. There were able to track the car to a junk yard then lost sight of them. Not a moment later Cairi fell silent and just pointed. Before them were two large forms. "Sam... do you see what I see?"

Growling was heard, slowly looking over her shoulder she shrieked, "RUN!" She and Sam took off, junk yard guard dogs hot on their tail. They ran jumping on top of some barrels, trying to get the dog to leave them alone before their cars came crashing in and scaring the dogs away. Sam chucked his keys at his car then drug Cairi off with him, only to be met by the cops.

"Shit..." that's all that needed to be said from Cairi to know they were screwed, and royally!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

At the police station she listened to Sam explaining to the officer what happened, only to be asked to give a urine sample because of the pain pills he found in Sam's pocket. Her parents were away on business again so her Aunt and Uncle were the one's who baled both her and Sam out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Needless to say, her parent's where pissed off about what happened, and she was on restriction from any computer, texting, or calling. Not that it bothered her that much she hardly did any of those things at it was. She also has to stay at her aunt and uncles house so they could make sure she did as she was told. So much for trusting your child...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was hanging out with Sam in his room when the roar of two engines caught their attention. Jumping up they ran outside, seeing their cars, they panicked and took off. Sam on a girly bike, her aunts if she recalled correctly, and she took off of foot, keeping pace with him easily. After he spotted a Cop car he leapt from his bike and over to it flipping out, even banging on the hood screaming about how his car was possessed. "Sam you idiot! You'll piss him off!"

Too late for that... with a series of click, whistles and bangs that cop car turned into a large robot and pinned her cousin to an unused car. "SAM!"

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" a deep gravelly voice demanded. She saw red eyes and began to panic, "!"

Sam was clearing still in shock from being pinned on a windshield, all he could do was babble incoherently.

"Are you username LadiesMan217! Where are the glasses!" the robot slammed a fist down, smashing a part of the car Sam was up on. Then Sam shrieked like a little girl, unable to stop herself she snorted. A moment latter a flash of red and yellow zoomed past her, knocking the robot off of Sam, a scream was heard, and it wasn't Cairi this time! "Mikaela!"

Sam pulled both of the girls away, going at a full out neck breaking run, only to be cut off by the two Camaro's sliding in front of them, doors open. With out waiting, Cairi jumped into her red baby and it took off, just as Sam and Mikaela jumped into the older yellow Camaro. The two cars sped into an ally and shot off their light, as well as killing the engines. Just after the cop car went past the ally the Camaro's shot out of the ally, heading to an a power plant, before dumping the humans out and changing back onto their robotic forms.

The Cop car came speeding at them, changing quickly and tackling the two down. A few moments latter a small robot seemed to come out of the once cop car, charging at Sam. In a moment of panic when the small thing grabbed hos pants he chucked them off and them Mikaela came, saw a blazing! Needless to say, she cut the dang things head off only fro Sam to punt it while saying...

"Yeah, not so tough without a head, huh?" Sam growled.

"Sure get it while it's down..." teased Cairi before going up to the two robots after they had chucked they had chucked the the cop car bot onto a power conductor. It was down for the count, that mush was obvious.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked softly, keeping next to Cairi.

"It's a robot," Sam said softly, "You know, a really advanced, um, super-robot. It's gotta, you know, be Japanese," Sam sputtered, a look of wonder on her face.

"Did you not see the giant droid death match?" all Cairi could do was nod mutely.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked, Mikaela let out a small groaned and stepped up next to him, followed by Cairi.

**"**_**XM Satellite Radio…**_**"** the yellow one shifted around as the red one nodded, the next bit coming from him this time, "_Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…_"

"You talk, through the radio?"

_**"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful,"**_ Yellow clapped and pointed at them, while the red just smiled before continuing for the other. _"Message from Starfleet, Captain…Throughout the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" _

He pointed to the heavens, a seemingly longing look on their faces. Mikaela moved closer to them before asking, "What are you, like, an alien or something?"

They turned, pointed to her and nodding together; As they turned back to Camaro's, gentle music began to play.

_"__**Any more questions you want to ask?**__"_ the doors of both car swun open for them, Cairi got into the driver seat of her Red Camaro and caressed the steering wheel. "I _knew_ you were special."

She looked out the window just in time to see and head Sam say, "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get into the car?"

Mikaela seemed to hesitate before agree and getting into the car.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Humming Cairi leaned back in the drivers seat as was just about to nod off when her car jerked to a stop. "What the?" looking out the side view mirror she saw Sam and Mikaela pushed from the car, only for said car to take off. "Hey bud, pull over please?" he car listened and pulled off of the road. Cairi got out of the car and walked over to the two. "What the hell happened?

"Yeah, see, now you've pissed him off!" Sam pulled at his hair groaning about four thousand dollars just driving off. While he was ranting Cairi saw a Camaro pulling up the same colour of Sam's car, "Sam, your car got it's sexy on!" Said car seemed to like the words as the door opened again. Shaking her head, Cairi went back to hers and once inside they took off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A few minutes later they pulled up into an old warehouse. Once the cars stopped they exited them. Not a second later a Solstice, Topick truck, a Rescue Hummer, and Peterbilt semi pulled up. Forming a half circle around them.

They all began to transforms into alternate forms. Cairi was fascinated with it all, her vibrant blue eyes taking it all in. The Peterbilt, which was also the largest knelt before Sam, his eyes were bright, almsot neon blue, yet darker.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the voice was male, it held a calm tone in it which made all three of them relax as he spoke.

"They know your name." Mikaela said softly to Sam.

"Yeah,"was Sams slow answer.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He spoke calmly.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." that was said by the Rescue hummer, who was also yellow. "Autobots." Sam repeated slowly.

The silver Solstice came up and said "What's cracking little bitches?" His words made Cairi jump a bit, but she smiled.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." the one who said his name was Prime said as introcustion before Jazz spoke again jumping up with a fancy spin onto a large piece of scrap metal "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam looked confused as he asked. Optimus stood up before speaking.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." was his simple explanation; Cairi snickered, "So you can learn anything on the Internet these days..."

A whirlign sound cauhg Cairi's attentions ans she turned, face to face with a Cannon, "GAH!"

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." introduced Optimus as Cairi hid behind her cousin.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" he asked, Cairi bit back a laugh; she didn't want to test her luck with those large cannons.

"Easy, Ironhide." advised Prime, causing Ironhide to shug away his cannons. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." The Rescue Hummer sniffed the air, then looked between Sam and Miaela pointedly, before stating, "Hmn, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

...

Cairi couldn't take it and fell onto the floor laughing, Sam glared at her but it made her laugh even harder. After a few moments she stood panting, still snickering at her dear cousin Sam.

"You already know your guardians," Prime continued, "Bumblebee" he nodded to the yellow Autobot, who was dancingabout slightly, then the red one, "And Burnout. they are twins.

_**"Check on the rep, **__Yep, second to none,"_ he punched the air happily, Burnout finished his twins statement grinning.

"So you're our guardians, huh?" asked Cairi walking over to Burnout and touched his leg smiling.

"Their vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet stated before he aimed a laser at both of their throats and sapping them. Bumblebee coughed a bit and Burnout just rubbed his throat after.

"We are here in search of the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron does." the way Optuimus spoke was very solemnly. the teasing mood from before was gone as the Autobot leader continued to speak, "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," he started, touching something on the side of his head. The three of them shifted, as the ground seemingly opened underneath them; a scene of what once would have been a great beauty was now only a scene of death and devastation.

"Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth. When he went to retrieve it, however, he crashed into the Artic and entered a frozen stasis. Where your grandfather discovered him," Optimus looked her cousin dead in the eye before continuing.

"Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

It was them Cairi and Mikaela spoke up at the same time, _"Please tell me, you have those glasses?"_


	2. Where Are They!

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers, by the Characters or anything! I only can lay claim to my OC's Cairi Williams* and Bee's Twin: Burnout

*I've mostly based Cairi off of myself, dress-wise and attitude wise, so this is going to be heck of fun! 8D

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Two: Where Are They?**_

Sam and Cairi had just gotten rid of his dad when Cairi turned shrieked softly. "_Sam!_" Cairi yelped and ran over to try and get Optimus to move his foot but it was too late.

**BANG!**

Her uncles fountain was destroyed, all Optimus said was "Oops... My bad..."

"You couldn't...? You couldn't have just waited five minutes?" Sam seemed to want to pull at his hair, you could see the frustration building up, " I told you to stay! To stay! Just for five minutes?"

Cairi pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head, "This is getting ridiculous..." Burnout knelt next to her and ran a finger of her hair, trying to calm her down, it helped. Looking up she smiled gratefully at him. "I'm ok Burnout." Glancing around she bit back a squeak, "Mojo NO!"

Too late... without a second thought the dog lifted his hind leg and peed on Ironhide's foot

"Ugh! Oh, wet!" with a kick Ironhide pitched Mojo into the air, only to be caught by Sam.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Sam opted to hide behind his cousin, so she was in front of his cannons.

"N-no need for those, Ironhide. This isn't a rodent, this is our... this is our chihuaua. We love chihuaua's, right?" Sam looked at Mikaela as she ran up to them. Ironhide looked far from impressed.

"Your dog has leaked lubricants all over my foot," with what could only be seen as a sigh of annoyance, "Ugh, that's gonna rust..."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi and Sam were in his room trying to find the glasses, and they were taking far to long for the Autobot leaders taste it seemed. It was indicated when he picked Mikaela up and used his hand to get her into Sam's room.

"Time is short, " was Optimus' simple answer.

"They really want those glasses, "Mikaela sighed.

Sam groaned shakign his head, then sputtered when he looked out if his window, "What? What is this?"

Cairi snickered when she saw all of the bots in the Atl modes in the back yard. "Well... let's get back to looking shall we?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Needless to say Sam started flipping out mor and more until she snapped at Optimus after he stepped on his mothers plants.

"Oops," Optimus looked down and carefully lifted his foot, shaking it slightly to get to vegitaion off. Sam huffed harshly as Optimus looked back at him, "Have you found the glasses?"

"I can't- I can't concentrate with you guys making such a racket out here! Just- just please be quiet for one second? For one second? Please?"

Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then held up his hands waving them slightly, "Calm down, calm down." It was directed at Sam, since Cairi was keeping her head.

Cairi was still looking around when their leader said "Autobots, fall back." Then that was followed by a loud crash, the house shaking and a loss of power to said house.

"Wow! That was tingly! You've gotta try this!" It didn't take Cairi looking out the window to figure out what happened. Unable to help herself she snickered at Ratchet. not a moment later there was the sound of thudding up stairs and Sam's parents started to bang on the door. After counting down to '1', Sam opened the door for them.

"Who were you talking to?" Cairi could tell that he uncle wasn't pleased.

"I'm talkin' to you." Sam said as-a-matter-of-factly as possible, Cairi jumped over and sat on his bed, as if she had been there the whole time.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" her Aunt peeked her head around her husbands shoulder, frowning.

"He's a male teenager. He's supposed to get sweaty and dirty," Replied Cairi, earning a glare from her cousin, she smiled sweetly back at him. His Mom and Dad didn't look or sound convinced.

"Yeah but we heard voices and noises and we thought..."

Uncle Ron moved past Sam and looked around his room, "Never mind what we thought. What was that light in here earlier?"

"What light? Dad? You have two lights right there in your hands!" Cairi rolled her eyes and started to rock a bit on the bed.

"Gosh, you're so defensive. Were you... masturbating?" Everyone froze, with the exception of Cairi who fell off of the bed head first. "What the Freak? I'm scared for life Now! AGAIN!"

"Was I-? Was I masturbating?" Sam looked horrified as Cairi whimpered on the floor about mental images that weren't needed in her brain! Even Sam's dad was a bit testy that his wife has said that.

"I'm sorry. It's been a weird night, I've had a bit to drink." She sighed. Cairi was shivering, "I'm going to have nightmares now! WHY?"

"Well, we saw a light and we want to know what it was," The house shook again and Ron yelled "Aftershock! Aftershock!" before diving into the bathroom, dang he moved heck of fast!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was not but a few moments later the Mikaela decided to step out and make her presence known. Judy had the sense to blush after she realized what she had said. After Sam asked where his backpack was all three teens took off down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Now get the glasses Sam and lets get out of here!" Sam grabbed the glasses case, and just as they were about to head out they came face to face with a man in a black suit. "Blast... This doesn't look good at all..."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sam and Cairi were questioned about the reporting of their stolen cars, then taken from out family. Then one of the many men there pulled out what looked like a scanning device and ran it over Sam and Mikaela, "Fourteen rads! Tag`em and..." then he pointed it at Cairi when talking to his a man next to him and it started almost screaming. "What the...?" Looking at the scanner his eyes widened, "Off the Charts! We are taking all of them in! Move out people!"

Sam and Mikaela were thrown into a black van while Cairi was tossed into what looked like an army hummer by how heavily plated it was. All she could do was hope that Sam and Mikaela were ok...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was having a small talk with one of her 'guards' when there was a a curse from upfront and the vehicle swerved before picking up in speed. She heard through one of the radios _"Get the girl back to base at all cost! Or you're out of a job!" _then the line died.

"What's going on?" she asked in a panic, the one she was talking to before shook his head and sighed.

"Just relax, we aren't going to hurt you.." He reached over and unlocked the cuffs that were on her wrists, which she started to rub to help the blood flow and sooth her slightly red wrists. Looking out the window she gasped. "Oh no... Bee...Burnout..."

A tear fell from her cheek as they sped away.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was unsure how much time passed before she was pulled out of the vehicle and into a room with people in in white suits.

"Ok strip her down and lets begin." a man with glasses looked at his clipboard as she was attacked by female 'doctors' and forced into a white dress. She struggled but was unable to free herself. Without warning she left a needle jabbed into her arm, followed by her screaming before her world went dark.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She woke to someone petting her hair, "Come on kid, wake up..." a small whimper left her lips as she opened her eyes. "W-what happened?" looking around she saw a dark and light skinned men over her. "Yo Lennox, look..."

"Hey how you feeling?" The one named Lennox helped her sit up, keeping an hand on her shoulder. "Like I got hit by a bus... and punched in the chest..." looking down she saw a bruise forming over the left side of her chest. "Damn... That's not good..."

"Come on Epp's, let get her out of here..." Epps nodded and helped Lennox take her from the room. Looking around she saw all the doctors hiding in a corner. She asked them what was going on and they told her they stopped them from doing anything more than sticking her. She was grateful.

"Hold on there..." Lennox went over and grabbed the clothing on the floor, "This stuff yours?" Cairi nodded, "Then you should change back." He handed her the clothing and he and Epp's turned so she could get dressed.

Taking her clothing she hid behind a curtained off area and first slipped her socks on, then a pair of boot cut jeans, followed by her pair of black flat combat style boots. She pulled off the gown they put her in and when she went to pull her shirt of her had she dropped her shirt on the floor, a yelp of pain passing her lips. "Damn it...Erm... Mr. Lennox Sir... please don't find this odd, but I need some help..."

Lennox poked his head around the curtain off area and saw her looking down with embarrassment. "I can't put my arms over my head so I need help with the shirt..." she was hating she needed help but, he just smiled and shook his head. "It's fine." stepping behind her he pulled the shirt along her arms then managed to pull it over her head, but stopped when eh saw her back. "What happened? did they drop you? Your backs on big bruise... Epps, come look at this!"

She could tell by his tone he was pissed off. "Shoot man, that ain't cool!" Shaking his head he pulled Cairi's shirt down to her waist and stepped away. "Here, take this. It's yours right?" he reach down and grabbed a black jacket that was laying on the. "Ya it is..." she slipped it on and put her hand in the pocket, before following them to a large hanger like area.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey son, I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. Would you like anything to eat? Mocha? Hot chocolate macchiato? Ho-ho?" The man they learned was called Simmons came up to Sam ans started acting all buddy0buddy with him.

"First I'll take my car, my parents, and oh- her record?" He pointed to a surprised Mikaela, "That has to be gone, like forever." Cairi glared at Sam, who had his back to her.

"What about me you Ass?" she was pissed off at him for not asking for her. He turned and had the nerve to smile at her. "Forget it Sam! I'll deal with you later!" turning to Simmons she crossed her arms over her chest, "I want Burnout. Now."

Simmons sighed, motioning for them to follow, "I'll take you both to your cars."

"All right, to summarize the situation we're all in right now: you've all had contact with NBE's,"

"NBE's?" Epps asked what they were all thinking.

"Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms," Simmon walked even faster then.

"What you're about to see is completely classified. You will _not _breathe a word of this to anyone that is not in this room, you hear?" Everyone nodded cautiously, knowing that is they didn't listen and told someone, they'd be in deep trouble!

In the newest room, a large cybertronian sat, frozen in time, literaly.

"We think he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably over a few thousand years ago," he motioned to the monitors and people that were jotting stuff down on clipboards, then to the entire room, "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One."

"Well, sir, I don't mean to interrupt you or correct you on everything you know but," Sam stated looking up, "That's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Cairi listened to a few minutes of listening to what Megatron had provided us wiht technology wise she snapped at Simmons.

"We don't know why he's here or-."

"The AllSpark." Sam stated.

"The what?"

"The AllSpark. Mr NBE One over there, aka Megatron," Sam directed that one at Simmons, "that's what they call him, Who is pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, we are Simmons."

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked, noticing the odd silence that fell.

"Follow me."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_So what did you think? I'm sorry for any typo's and such, but still trying to find a beta editor x_

_If I just get 2 more reviews, and not form the one lovely _Heartless-Lover12_, who has already commented, I'll work on getting the next chapter up ASAP._

_Thanks!_

_~Cairi_


	3. Sparkling

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers, by the Characters or anything! I only can lay claim to my OC's Cairi Williams* and Bee's Twin: Burnout

*I've mostly based Cairi off of myself, dress-wise and attitude wise, so this is going to be heck of fun! 8D

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Three: Sparkling**_

"You're about to see our crown jewel. Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its emerge from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."Someone explained to the group as they walked into a windowed room.

Cairi looked around keeping to to both Lennox and Epps sides, since they were that one that took her out of a bad situation and knew they wouldn't hurt her.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"Maggie asked.

"Good question."

After that question they were all led to a small room, the inside of the room was covered in what looked to be claw marks.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?"asked Epps, as he looked around the walls.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!"Glen said as he started laughing. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

But then he fell silent when no on else in the room laughed with him.

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"Simmons asked.

"I got a phone."Cairi reached into her back pocket and pulled out a **Nokia** 5800 XpressMusic, metal plated, then handed it to Simmons. "Hurt that baby and you are dead." no one knew her ironic choice of words until a few moment latter.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."Simmons said as he stuck the phone into the machine.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box."

They could hear what must have been power running through the walls before her phone was zapped. Her phone shook and turned into a small robot, with green optics. It started shooting the glass, they all gasped. Cairi placed her hand on the glass as it tried to break through the glass by shooting it.

"Mean little sucker, huh?"Simmons said.

"That thing is freaky!"Maggie exclaimed.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

Simmons was about to push a button when Cairi yelled at him "STOP!" he froze as did the small creature in the glass box. slowly she went over to the boxes door and unlocked it, sticking her hand in.

Simmons was frozen in what looked to be shock, aw, and fear.

"Hey there little one. It's ok, I won't let the big mean man hurt you." carefully the small robot climbed onto her hand curling up as she pulled it from the box. Smiling she cradled the little dear to her chest and ran her finger down its spine, which earned her a pur like sound as the small bot's optics faded to bright blue, but still held some green streaks in them.

Suddenly the building shook, followed by a loud booming sound.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."Keller said.

Cairi covered the bot with her hands and as she left the room she felt it pull at her shirt and she looked down, and swore she saw the small thing smile at her before crawling up and nesting itself against her neck, partly hidden by her hair, watching everything with wide optics. Once they reached the arms room Cairi decided to voice her question.

"Where are Burnout and Bumblebee?" her voice was soft, but left lots of anger in it.

Simmons just stopped and looked at her with a blank face, "Who?"

Face still free of emotion she went up to, "You know damn well who. My Burnout and Sam's Bumblebee. Our cars you arse!"

"You car is confiscated," He smirked turnign his back on the girl.

"Then unconfiscate it," said Sam, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! You don't know. Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" snapped Sam.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

Lennox grew tired of what was going on and shoved Simmons back against a car and putting the tip of his gun against Simmons chest.

"Take them to their cars!"Lennox growled.

"Drop it."Soldiers said

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Drop your weapon, soldier."Simmons said. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." growled out Lennox

He had Simmons up against the car, fist held tightly on the front of Simmons shirt and his gun pointed to another guy who had his pointed at him.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."Simmons tried to say.

"Seven don't exist." Epps stated, a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."Lennox told Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay."Simmons said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three."Lennox said.

His gun clicked, but Cairi hoped that he wouldn't shoot. He didn't need to get into trouble.

"Simmons?"Keller said.

"Yes, sir?"Simmons asked, his eyes not leaving Lennox for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Lennox backed away, but not before pushing him.

Simmons led them to a large room. When Cairi saw inside she let out a pained cry and covered her mouth with her looked at her, "Your back?" She shook her head no.

"No, no!"Sam shouted as he took one of the gas things from a guy.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let them go! Let them go!" cried out Cairi running over to the two and shoving the men away from them harshly.

They all looked at their boss who nodded, so they moved away and let the bots hands and legs go. Burnout reached down and pulled Cairi up to him.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, right?"Sam asked.

Bee and his twin pointed their guns at the humans, Cairi saw they were afraid. She brought a hand up and rested it on Burnouts cheek plate. "We won't let them hurt you anymore. I swear to you..." he lowered he cannon slightly, but kept his eyes on the humans aroudn him while Bee kept his pointed right at them.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."Sam said.

The twins finally moved from the berths they had been locked into before.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."I explained.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Now come with me, we're going to take you to the Allspark."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was in aw over how large the room was, the cube made Burnout and Bee look like shimps! It was that big. Burn out put Cairi down on the floor and walked over with Bee to the cube.

"OK here we go. They're doing something. They're doing something..." Just after Epps said that the cube glowed, but they all missed the bolt that came from it and struck Cairi over her heart. she was at the back of the group. Then the cube began to shrink.

"Oh, my God."Someone said.

"_**Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it.**_"Bee said through the radio.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."Lennox said, immediately taking charge.

"Good! Right."Simmons agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. This place must have some kind of radio link. Yes. Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

"Wait! Where's Cairi?"

_**A.N. **Any Comments? Question? Complaints? Even though I don't really want those o_


	4. Zapped

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

And thanks to those of you who have reviewed. If I get 3 more reviews after this I'll be happy!

_**Chapter Four: Zapped**_

Just after Cairi fell the small bot began to let out small metallic screams, but no one hear them. Lennox ran over, "Crap! Ger her up! She can't be on her back!"

"What why not?" Sam cries out, hand in his hair.

"Epps help me lay her on her front... " Epps pulled her up and onto her front. Lennox looked up at Sam. "Dude I don't know what they did to her but her back in one big bruise."

At that a loud whirl like growl was heard and Simmons screamed like a little girl. They all turned around only to see Burnout pinning Simmons down with one of his cannons. Bumblebee was behind his brother, but while he didn't have his cannons out he was hissing at Simmons. A shriek was heard and the small bot ran over to Burnout and chipped. A moment latter he lowered his cannon, eyes wide, and followed the small bot over to Cairi, but nto before firing a shot less then an inch above Simmons head, the look in his optics saying, _"This isn't over..."_

A groans passed Cairi's lips and she pushed herself up off of the floor. "Damn... When this is all said and done Burnout, you need to get me to Ratchet..." Burnout put his hand down and Cairi stepped over and pushed it away. "Lets get going bud. You drive." Burnout chirped and turned back into his atl form, the door opening. Carefully picking up at the small bot she get into the car.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The twins took off, the soldiers right on their bumpers. Just as she looked out the window

"There's Optimus and the others." cried Sam

As they sped by the screeching of tires could be heard and as they all flipped around and followed at top speeds. Heading straight to Mission city.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As they were racing down the highway Cairi glances in the rear view mirror and saw a cop car, followed by one large military vehicle. "Go faster Burnout!" she cried "Bad guys are coming on fast and hot!"

Burnout picked up speed as did Bee and the they shot into the city, keeping up with Lennox and his group until the reached the middle of the city. Once there Cairi got out of Burnout, resting a hand on his hood and watched as an F-22 flew overhead. Ironhide transformed out of his atl form and cried, "It's Starscream!"

He and Bumblebee ran over and pushed up a truck only for it to be blow to bits, as well as sending the two bots flying across the street.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi ran to Bee with Sam, and covered her mouth, "Oh Bee..." his legs from the knees down were gone. Sam kept telling him to get up, even calling from Ratchet, but Cairi knew that he was unable to get help until the fight was over.

Burnout ran to his twin and hugged him. It pained Cairi to see it, "Burnout, stay and help Bee!" it was then she took off running, she heard a loud cry of protest as she ran to the dust. She needed to help the other at all cost.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She found Lennox and his team. "Tell me what you need me to do! I want to help!"

"What are you crazy kid? You're backs already busted up!" Epps frowned at Cairi and she glared. "I don't care! I need to help somehow!"

"Fine... where is the cube?" Lennox ran with her to Sam. "Sam! Where's the cube?" Sam pointed to it.

"Ok Cairi here's what I need you to do. I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof and set the flare. Signal the chopper and set the flare." He pulled her close hugging her, mindful of her back. "Listen to me, your a soldier now, all right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

Cairi hugged him back tightly and pulled away so she could take the small bot from her pocket. She went over to Sam and have it to him. "Keep him safe." With that she took off running. Behind her Sam, Mikaela and burnout where getting Bee onto the tow-truck she had gotten.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

On the way to the building Ironhide and Ratchet, who fought off the Decepticons who tried to shoot her down.

"Keep moving Cairi!" shouted Ironhide, "Don't stop!" She had no intention of stopping! That was until Starscream showed up. She screams and hid beside a red car. It didn't take long for him to run, once gone Ironhide yelled for her to keep going. Looking back at them she nodded and took off running.

Behind her Megatron landed and started to chase her, "Give me the cube Girl!" She kept running, but was knocked over when a fancy smansy car knocked her over. The cube hit the ground before she could stop it. but she picked it up and took off again before she saw what the cube has down. A few short moment latter she had reached the building

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She sped across the empty ground inside the building and made a mad dash fro the stair well. "You're not gonna get me, not gonna get me!" she chanted as she ran. There was a crash, a roar, followed by a metallic voice shouting, "I smell you Girl!"

Cairi was on the next floor when there was a large cracking sound heard and Megatron popped out from under her and tried to at swipe her, missing by mere inches. "MAGGOT!" he screamed, but Cairi just kept running.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She managed to find a fire escape and used it to get to the roof of the building. Placing the cube onto the ledge, she pulled herself up. Once up she grabbed the cube and as soon as she saw the choppers she smashed the butt end of the flare against the wall, it sparked to life.

As she ran a chopper came up from the edge of the building and she made an even fast effort to get to them. A young military man leaned out of the chopper and reached for the cube. Cairi leaned out as far as she dared them pulled her arms back, "_LOOK OUT!_" but it was too late the chopper was hit and going down fast.

Cairi vaguely heard Optimus yell for her to hang on, taking a few steps back she was hit but chunks of rocks and then she heard the sound of metal on stone.

She ran until she came to the edge of the building and hid behind one of the statues, a small pain started to bloom where the Cube was touching her chest, but she pushed it aside.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshling?" questioned Megatron as he walked over, like a hunter stalking its prey.

"Where so I go?" Cairi looked around, but knew she was unable to go anywhere. "This isn't good..."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet." Megatron practically purred, hoping to get her to come out.

"I am never going to give you this Allspark Mega-douche!" Cairi screams out, trying to ignore the pain coming from her chest as she cube kept shocking her.

"Oh, so unwise" and with that he smashed the statue she was hiding behind, sending her plummeting to the ground; screaming in terror.

_**CLIFFY! Remember, Reviews make me happy!**_

_**Just 2 more reviews and I'll click the 'Add Chapter Button' since I've finished chapter 5.**_


	5. We Are Waiting

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Five: We Are Waiting**_

Cairi curl up around the Cube thinking she was going to fall to her death when she felt a large hands wrap around her. She thought the worst until the opened her eyes. "Optimus..."

"Hang on!" Nodding Cairi curled back around the cube and Optimus fell with her, using the buildings to help break his downward fall. A small scream passed her lips when they hit the ground, a tip of the Cube cutting into her skin.

This she was blinded by light, before her was a scratched and banged up Optimus. "You risked your life to protect the cube... If the battle goes ill, you must push the cube into my chest... Get behind me..." Before he could stand Cairi leaned over and kissed his cheek plate. "I don't think it will come to that..." she then scurried away.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

To say she was afraid was putting it lightly she was terrified! With wide eyes she watched Optimus and Megatron beat the crap out of each other. Her head fell when the leader of the Autobots fell to his knees. "NO!" Optimus looked over at her, optics holding deep sadness.

"Now Cairi!...Wait NO!" Cairi had ducked away from Optimus and under Megatron and held the dead Cube up to his chest. She screamed feeling her arm charged with energy as the cube merged with his spark. Once the cube was gone from her grasp she collapsed to the ground, on her hands and knees. Her right hand over her heart, trying to calm its erratic beat.

"You risked you life to destroy the cube..." Optimus sounded touched by what she had done.

"N-no sacrifice..n-n-no... victory..." she panted out falling onto her back, smiling up at Optimus.

"We are in your Debt."

"Prime... we couldn't save him..." Ironhide walked up, in his arms lay Jazz, optics void of any light.

"Aw.. Jazz..." Optimus took him, "We lost a great friend today, but gained new ones."

"Permission to speak sir." they all turned and saw that is was Bumblebee that had spoken.

"Permission granted old friend." Optimus's voice was one full of joy.

"I wish to stay with the boy." stated Bee, looking down at Sam, who smiled.

"If that is his choice." was their leader's simple answer.

"Yes, it is." Sam smiled walking over to Bee.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi watched them all and Burnout spotted her. "Hey bud. We did it..." Burnout bent down and ran a finger over her hair before shifting down into his atl form. A moment later the driver door swung open and a man stepped out of the car. He stood about 5 foot 9, bright blue eyes which had their own glow to them, and his hair was deep natural red, with bright red high-lights in it. He was breathtaking in her eyes.

"B-burnout?" she looked up from her place on the ground holding her arms out to him. He rushed over and cradled her to his chest. Cairi hummed and nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you..." she bit her bottom lip. His voice held a mix of a Scottich and Irish accent. She was instantly in love with it.

"No Burnout... I'm sorry... You were hurt because of me and my friends... I never want you t-" he put a finger over her lips, sadly smiling. "Let's get off of this topic shall we?" Cairi nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up.

"Cairi! What happened?" Mikaela ran over and ran a hand over her hair looking her over, to make sure she was ok.

"I'm ok Miky... Just winded more than anything." that just earned her a glare from her friend.

"Come on don't give me that crap!" Cairi made a small whimpering noise of protest in the back of her throat. "Not now, please. Later." the last word was coupled with the puppy-dog eye look. Mikaela sighed, "Fine, but you aren't getting out of it!"

Cairi grinned at her friend. "Wouldn't dream of it." Looking up she smiled at everyone. "We did it."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was a few weeks later after things had settled down that they were able to go back home and relax.

Cairi was almost always with Burnout, he never left her side unless he had to. It was Friday and the whole gang drove out to a secluded bit of land. Once there Sam and Miky sat on poor Bee's hood and made out. Bee's engine rumbled and out popped his holoform.

Bright yellow streaked blonde hair along with a few black streaks as well. His height was the same as his twins, but his voice held a British accent. Smiling Cairi held her hand out to him and gave his hand a squeeze before leading the twins to sit in the grass with her.

Smiling she sat between them, leaning back against a tree. Glancing to the side she saw Optimus shift back out of his alt mode and stand looking to the heavens. She shook her head trying to get a faint static sound from her ears, that's what she heard Optimus's voice, but didn't see his face or lip plates moving.

"_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. But fate has yielded its own reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting...protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting._"

Smiling Cairi stood and walked over to Optimus. "They'll come. I know it." She reached out to touch his leg, but as soon and her hand was about to rest on the metal she was holding her chest in pain. She heard Burnout yelling at her, but only faintly as she fell to her knees.

"_**In order to live you must die."**_ The voice was old, and reminder her of voice that whispered to her when she held the Cube. That's when it hit her. '_The cube!_'

Then her world went dark.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ratchet sped over and began running scans over her body, not knowing what was causing her body to shut down. He went though scan after scan, but got nothing. Sam and Mikaela were grave; silent. A hiss of sorrow passed the medics audio processor.

"Prime… She's gone…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_***dodges flying objects* Don't kill me! This isn't the last chapter of the story! But it might take longer for the next installment because I'm working on 3 big school projects. XP**_

_**DesignationPhoenix 3**_


	6. To Die and Live Again

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer and A.N. in first chapter. Also the link at the end is what she is currently in and what she will wake up wearing.

A.N. _**2 **_Ok so I edited and finished the next chapter today, let me knwo if that makes oyu happy!

_**Chapter Six: To Die and Live Again**_

Cairi slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself looking into the face of a mech. he was very tall, with kind optics. She stood up and looked around. It looked like she was in the projection that Optimus has shown her, Sam, and Miky just before they went to get the glasses.

"Where am I?" she was startled by her voice. It seemed musical almost as well as a bit metallic. "And why do I sound so strange?" she looked up and notices a hand that was outstretched before her, carefully she stepped onto it. Just as slowly the mech lifted her to eye level, a gentle smile on his face.

"You are just as I thought you to be... Cairistiona." The voice was deep, and held a comforting tone.

"How did you know my name?" She sat in the mech's palm, hands folded across her lap, smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress.

"I've always known you Sparkling... For you are mine. When you touched the Cube, you became it. The sparkling I never had, created by absorbing the power from the Allspark." Cairi's eyes widened.

"B-but I'm a human! Not a Cybertronian!" Carefully the mech lowered her back to the ground before shifting into a large ball with a great number of guns poking out it. A form began to appear before her. The man was almost impossibly tall, deep blue eyes, white hair streaked with black, and it was the dept of his eyes which showed just how old he was.

Cairi stepped forward and laid a hand on his chest, which he covered with his own. "I'm am Primus sweetspark... I will tell you what happened to the best of my ability." He led her over to a group of stones, and had her sit with him.

"You know how you were born yes?" He asked, petting her hair, the way any father would when close to their child.

"Yes... I was born from Aunt Judy... but I was born too soon..." He mother was barren, so she and her father asked Judy to have their child for them. She agreed. It turned out she had ended up pregnant with her own child as well, making it seem like they were twin, she and Sam.

But something happened and Judy's body rejected Cairi, causing her to be born far too early. As a result she had to have surgery. It was experimental, a mechanical implant in a child's heart to keep it functioning. Just the memory of remember it had her putting her hand over her heart.

"Sam doesn't even know..." Primus nodded and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"You were given that implant, you and 5 other children. Only you survived." There was pain in his optics, "You were meant to live. When the Cube first touched you, back at Hoover Damn, it began to change the machinery in your heart, into a spark of your own. In order fro the change to happen wihtout causing you agonizing pain, your body had to die..."

Cairi's eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands. He continues to speak. "Fear not, it isn't forever. Soon you shall go back to you earth family." Looking at a moon on the horizon he grimaced. "I must now let you go. When you wake less than a week will have past. You must get away from where you are... Your family has set you to be turned back into ash and dust..." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know when I'll see you again... but know I'll never leave you. You will save us. As my daughter you will be the mother of the future."

Cairi looked up and flung her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you..." She pressed another kiss to his cheek, and he one to hers. "Be safe. And don't fret about what will change. For it is meant to be seen..."

"W-what?" but it was too late to get an answer.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi gasps and sat up coughing, her hand clamped tightly over her mouth. "Gods..." her voice was unheard, but for a small scratchy sound. The room was dark, pitch black. She wished that there was some light and then there was, just enough to see by, with the moonlight shining through the window. It was then that she remembered: "_...You must get away from where you are... you family has set you to be turned back into ash and dust..._"

Quickly but carefully she through herself from her resting place; a cloth covered table, and staggered to the window. She placed her hand on it wishing she could just get the blasted thing out of her way so she could leave.

As if those were the magic words, she felt her palm shift. The window, along with part of the wall was blasted away. Not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, Cairi took that moment to run, faster than she had ever run before. Not once did she look back, if she had she would have seen the stunned form of the autobot leader watching her take off.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**www. easleys. com /ProductImages/tabis/7926Angel. jpg** Just minus the spaces ^^

Also note that in the second chapter Cairi yells: _"What the Freak? I'm scared for life Now! AGAIN!"_

She was referring to the scaring she has on her chest, since she had it as a baby it's hark to see unless you look for it.


	7. Gift of Life

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Sorry still no beta, just me editing stuff (OxO)

_**Chapter Seven: Gift of Life**_

Cairi kept running until she ended up in in the alley behind her home. She knew she coudlnt' go back there. Her parents would never believe that it was her... Carefully she climbed up the side of the house and to her window, thus entering her room. Silently she went about packing her camping back-pack. Her laptop and charger went into it, along with her needed clothing.

Looking around she found her wallet, and just took out her ATM card and the two hundred dollar she got for her birthday that year. she changed into a pair of black cargo pants that hung low on her hips, black tennis shoes(spelling?), white form fitting tee and black hoodie; pulling the hood over her head. The dress she had on before she also took with her. It was once her mothers.

Giving her room one last look over she slipped over to the window, jumping out it and to the ground. "I love you..." She then turned and never looked back.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi made her way through the shadows until she made it to an ATM. A clicking caught her attention ans she spun around, but saw nothing. That was until she looked down. It was her cell, her little sparkling. Kneeling she held up her hand to it and it ran over to her curling up in her hand.

"Oh little one... I'm sorry I left you..." she kissed his head and he purred before jumping up and hiding in her hoodie. Cairi laughed lightly. "I guess you don't want to be left behind. Don't worry. I'll need you..." after that she withdraw all her money and had it put into an unregistered VISA cash card.

"Ok my Sweetspark, lets hit the dusty trail shall we?" Smiling Cairi took off walking down the street, until they reached the bus stop. "We are going to live up in the mountains now. There is an old abandoned cabin for sale. Good price and I've just the right amount in cash..." the owner had been desperate to get rid of the cabin since he swore it was _**"haunted"**_. "I bet another `bot it taking refuge there." Boy... was she right...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been two months since she got the cabin and she little, ok well not so little ,surprise of a yellow Autobot. Whose Sunny disposition must had died out just before they go there.

"Frag it Sunstreaker, will you _stop_ _**complaining**_? It's just a small bit of dirt for Primus's sake!" She was tempted to chuck a dirt clod at him, but decided against it. The worry-wart was driving her up a wall!

"Oh shut it Femme! I can't let this paint job get ruined!" silently Cairi counted to ten in her head. "Look _Sunny_ Boy. I'm the one who fixed you up. You better not piss me off, or you are in deep trouble!"

She remembered what she fist met the pain. He was more worried about his paint job than his health. The mech just huffed and shifted into his atl mode, holoform stepping out to go mess around in her computer. "Cairi... you need to contact the others... in your condition..." he sighed when he saw her glare, "if not for you then the sparkling you are carrying..."

Cairi placed a hand over her abdomen, she remembered the day very clearly when it happened, as did Sunstreaker.

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_FlashBack_

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_Cairi had just finished putting the final touches on her room when there was a loud crash. "What the Pit?"_

_She rolled her eyes, Sunny and his expressions! Wondering what happened she ran outside to Sunny, who picked her up and started running to where smoke was rising from the ground._

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_Once there Sunstreaker put her down she could check on the bot. There was a big problem; this was a femme. She was unable to switch into a safe mode to enter the atmosphere and was off-lining. Cairi ran to her helm and pressed a hand to her cheek, whirling and clicking softly to gain the femme's attention._

"_Be still... you are hurt..." said Cairi softly, tucking her hair behind her ears._

"_P-please... save sparkling..." she died looking at the markings around Cairi's right eye. It stated she was the Daughter of Primus and the Allspark was her her power now._

_Confused Cairi looked at Sunstreaker who had froze. "Get her chest plate open... SUNSTREAKER!" she had to scream his name to get him to snap out of his daze. Jumping down next to her he pried the femme's chest plating apart so Cairi could access them. She pushed back some wires and found a small form not bigger then her two fists put together._

_She reached out to take it from the chamber it was in when she was blinded._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_A groan passed her lips and she could see a worried Sunny hovering over her, in his holoform. Six feet tall, platinum blond with yellow highlights, and nice muscle tone; he was in short, a babe._

"_What the hell happened?" he helped her sit up and shook his head in disbelif. "Who did you do that?"_

"_Do what Sunny?" she frowned and jumped when he put his hand on her lower abdomen. Looking down she shrieked. "I-is that what I think it is...?" she got a nod form Sunny._

_She looked about 5 months pregnant, "You are carrying that Sparkling now..."_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_End Flashback_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Sunstreaker... I can't and you know that. Not yet..." under the human flesh was a network of wires connected to her spark chamber.

"I know... you keep telling me..." sighing he stood up and went over to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "But know this you won't have any choice in a few more of your human days."

"I know... I know..." she placed her hands around the large bump on her abdomen. "To think... I've never interfaced before and I'm going to have a sparkling..." That caused Sunny to choke, "W-what made you say that? I'm sure you did as a squishy!...Right?"

Cairi glared at him. "No I hadn't!" with a humph she turned her back to him. He just turned to walk away when she let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"Ok femme, we leave now!" He picked her up, placed her in to his alt form, her phone running to get inside before the door closed. Worrying over not just its femme creator, but it's mother.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Well what do you think? I has to add some goodie into the story!**_

_**Reviews = faster updates! 3**_


	8. Make it Stop!

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Eight: Make it Stop!**_

All Cairi could do was cry in the back seat of Sunstreaker's alt form, the pain going thought her was too must for her system to handle. So like any overload, it shut her down.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Groaning Cairi sat up looking around, she was in a large room. Next to her was a monitor. "What in the world..." carefully she pushed herself up and back against her pillows.

"Aw, you awake..." she jumped and saw a mini holoform of Ratchets real bi-peddle(this is right word?) form. "I was worried when you simply vanished like that... Optimus was the last to see you." Ratchet was calm and collected, which scared her...'_Why in pit is he so calm about this?_' It was as if he heard her question.

"Don't think you are going to get out of this so easily femme. Once that sparkling is born I'll deal with you then." Ratchet inspected a good size wrench.

"Frag..." Cairi sighed and placed her hand over the sparkling bump. "Ratchet... How is this going to work?" She heard a sigh pass his lips.

"That is a very good question... From the scans I've done it should happen like any human pregnancy." he held up his had to silence the question on the tip of her tongue. "Also from what I am able to see, you have what is like a sparkling chamber, but held where a human females womb would be. So, giving birth won't hurt you... Speaking of which will happen very soon..."

No sooner had he finished those words then Burnout and Bee's holoforms came crashing into the medical bay. "Cairi!" smiling she held her hands out to them, which they latched onto with tight grips. Then it was Bee who made a fast move and kissed her. Yes, kissed her lips, then Burnout did the same. He face must have turned at least 3 different shades of red. "Hello to you two as well boys." A small laugh passed her lips and she pulled them both into a tight hug.

"So Cairi, how did this happen?" Bee placed a hand over her abdomen. Smiling Cairi told them about the femme and her request. They were amazed by when happened. When she finished with the story, a tall man walked in with Lennox. His height was more than the twins, black hair with deep blue streaks, and his eyes had their own glow to them. "O-optimus?"

The man smiled. "Yes." Walking over he ran a hand over her hair and kissed her cheek. "We were looking for you for ever since you ran. And look what happened while you were gone..." he placed a hand over the sparkling as well. "No need to explain, I heard what happened from Sunsteaker. His twin come her a few days ago. His name is Sidesweep, those two have been looking for each other for about a few thousand of your earth years now."

She nodded. "Sunny told me about his brother once before, but only that he was looking for him- AH!" she cried out curling up around herself, both arms wrapping her sparkling belly. Ratchet came over and booted the twins out, but made Optimus stay. He explained why. "I have a feeling she will need someone to lean on, so if you cal will you sit up behind her, so she is laying against your chest? That way she can brace herself against you."

Ratchet made quick work of moving the two around to fit his taste, but had to stop twice when Cairi ended up crying out in pain. "Well then my dear, I should be able to mute you pain sensors, but I can't make the pain go completely away." Cairi just nodded and let her head fall back against Optimus's right shoulder. "This is the pits... never thought it would hurt this bad!" she bit her bottom lip and shifted around trying to get comfortable. Optimus ran a hand over her hair to try and soothe her, it helped a bit. That was until she felt the sparkling shift, starting to move from her body. "Ratchet!" her voice was slightly panicked.

"Relax Child! You stress will not help the matter!" his words were soft but slightly harsh. With a few grumbles he moved to the foot of the bed and pulled the sheet up over her knees, "Now I think you know the drill from here. With each contraction the hit you much push to free the sparkling from your body."

Even in pain Cairi managed to roll her eyes at him, which made Ratchet smile slightly. She felt something warm against her upper thigh, and upon inspection she saw it was Optimus's hand; which caused a faint blush to cover her cheeks. "Just lean on me for strength, I won't let you fall... Not again..." he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. His support made her grateful.

"Oh Primus it's starting again!" she whimpered her body bowing back as she worked to free the sparkling from her body.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

About 3 hours later, Cairi was holding a baby femme. Her plating with tinted blue, she looked much like a human baby; fore she didn't have any armor on at her young. Optimus was in love with her, Cairi could see that. A small sigh passed her lips as she snuggled back against him. "Optimus?" she looked at him over her shoulder. He looked at her, "Yes? What is it are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Optimus, but I do have two questions. Will you help me name her, is one. And two, will you adopt her as your own? I want her to have a father figure in in her life." She felt Optimus take a sharp breath before relaxing and tightening her arms around her waist. "If that is your wish then I will help you raise, this little femme as he mech creator. As for a name, what about Phoenix? After hearing how you came to have her, I find it fitting."

"Phoenix, I like it."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Ok! I feel that this chapter was super short... idk why... BAH! So what do you think?**_


	9. The Bond Pt 1

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Nine: The Bond Pt 1**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi smiled as all the autobots on the base with holoforms began to file into the room. They all cooed and passed the sparkling around. She loved the attention. When Cairi finally got the sparkling back, she was tired. Ratchet saw this and ushered the others out of the room, leaving just Optimus and herself.

Phoenix started to fuss a bit and her small hand clasped the front of Cairi's shirt. Then it hit her, "Oh little one... I'm not sure that will wor-"

"It will... I ran many tests while you were in stasis." Cairi never wanted to kill Ratchet more. "Thank you, you dang mechanical glitch..."

"I heard that!"

"I meant for you too." was her sweet reply. She got no response but the med bay door closing. "Hmmm, I won that round." With said she got Optimus to help her shift so she could move the right side of her gown off. Once it was off she let the baby latch onto her exposed breast. A small grunt passed Cairi's lips when Phoenix started to suckle on her breast. It was a foreign feeling, but she knew she'd adjust to it quickly. Optimus brought one of his hands up and ran a finger over the sparklings cheek, mindful not to touch Cairi's exposed chest.

"Optimus, so you think you can transform you bipedal form into a smaller version of itself and come in here? I'd like to be with the real you... if you understand what I'm saying..." he just smiled.

"As you wish." placing a small kiss on her shoulder again his holoform vanished. From her place in the med bay she hear cries of shock and knew it must have been from people seeing Optimus shrink down to human size. He opened the door, and went to sit next to her. "Uh-uh... behind me, still need to lean on you." She could see a smile in his optics as he settles down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist once more, his arms helping to support Phoenix, who just fell asleep in her arms.

"She is sweet... I have a feeling she will be spoiled too." Optimus laughed, which almost made her shiver. "Yes she will." After that was said he slipped he gown back up to cover her chest. "But so will you... You are our hope for the future." He ran a finger over the marking around her right eye with great care. "Cairi, if I'm to take Phoenix as my sparkling, I'm going to keep you to myself. Becoming you guardian."

"Burnout won't be happy, but I can't find myself caring too much because I know he'll understand." Cairi snuggled back against Optimus who reved his engine in response and tightened his hold slightly.

It wasn't long before Cairi fell asleep with Phoenix tucked against her front.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been a month since Phoenix had been born and Optimus was taking the role of mech creator very seriously. He kept with his femmes whenever he was free. He wished that he was free more often.

Cairi left Phoenix with Ratchet, he had become a doting uncle. He denied it, but everyone saw the truth. Silently she made her way along the beach of their new base at Diego Garcia. In her arms she carried a large box, in it a Optimus sized blanket was in it, along with a skirt like item and top she made from old parachutes that were going to he thrown away.

She was going to try her luck at something, and if her hunch was right, she would need the clothing to cover up with.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took awhile for her to find the cave she'd heard about, it was just about as large as the main hanger back at the base, but that it had a nice view, before a small bit of the cave wall hid the rest of said cavern.***

Humming she moved to the back of the cavern and pulled out the Prime size blanket. It was a bit hard trying to get it laid out, but she managed.

Once that was done she pulled out a lamp, letting the light from it glow dimly in the cavern. Next she laid out the giant clothing, and stripped from hers, putting it in the now empty box. A chill ran down her spine as a sea breeze blew into the cavern. She stepped onto the middle of the blanket, only to lay flat on her back, arms out at her side, relaxing her body completely before willing it to change size. She felt herself shifting, but she she opened her eyes and lifted her hands she saw no difference. "Well that was a bust..."

That was until she looked down, her body took up about 3/4 of the blanket now. Unable to stop herself she let out a squeak of shock. Quickly she pulled on the make-shift clothing she had before and found if a bit too snug around her chest. "Hm... this sucks...now to call Optimus..." Closing her eyes she reached out with the comm link Ratchet installed for her.

'_Optimus?_' she felt his attention shift to her though the link. '_Where are you? I've been worried sick looking for you dearspark!_' Cairi couldn't help but smile. '_I'm in the caver/cave I told you about yesterday, I need you to come here... kinda have a situation here, and I think you need to bring another blanker of your out here, it's cold..._'

'_Very well, I'm on my way._' Optimus cut the link and Cairi grinned laying back on the blanket, tucking her legs up against her, and resting her head on her arm. It would be about 30 minutes before Optimus got there so she decided to take a nap. Little did she know Optimus decided to speed across the island in his alt form to get to her faster; thus cutting travel time in half.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Optimus chucked the blanket from his passenger seat to the sand before transforming. He snatched up the blanket and entered the cavern. He literally froze when he saw he was able to control his actions he walked over and knelt next to her on the blanket, a hand running through her hair. Murmuring she nuzzles her head into the touch before opening her eyes. "Hey there... So..." she pushed herself up to kneel in front of Optimus, her head coming up just under his chin height wise.

He gave no response for a few moments. Then his optics darkened and he literally tackled her to the ground, his lips plats against her lips, in a rough and passionate kiss which left her breathless. He released her lips in favor of trailing kisses and licks along her neck. "Optimus!" she wrapped her arm around him tightly as well as her legs around his waist.

"Please Cairi... let me take you as my Sparkmate..." he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his begging.

Cairi smiled and ran a hand over his cheek plate. "Only if you become mine in return love."

His response was to grind his hips down against her and kissing her until she was once more breathless.

'_Until eternity, and even after that, we shall be one..._'

*** Map link!  
>http:  / i1053 .photobucket .com/albums/s478/DesignationPhoenix/Untitled-1. jpg?t=1331009598


	10. The Bond Pt 2

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Ten: The Bond Pt 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>WARNING!<span>**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY SMUT, NOTHIGN ELSE WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **_

_**ALSO FOR THOSE FO YOU WHO HAVE GUTS TO READ IT, I LOVE YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH IT!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Small Recap <strong>_  
><em><strong>~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~<strong>_

He gave no response for a few moments. Then his optics darkened and he literally tackled her to the ground, his lips plats against her lips, in a rough and passionate kiss which left her breathless. He released her lips in favor of trailing kisses and licks along her neck. "Optimus!" she wrapped her arm around him tightly as well as her legs around his waist.

"Please Cairi... let me take you as my Sparkmate..." he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his begging.

Cairi smiled and ran a hand over his cheek plate. "Only if you become mine in return love."

His response was to grind his hips down against her and kissing her until she was once more breathless.

'_Until eternity, and even after that, we shall be one..._'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A small whimper passed her lips as her clung to his body, her mind in a slight fog. She felt Optimus moving his hands over her front and couldn't help but to arc into the touch. It seemed all too soon when he pulled away. "Please, remove the clothing..." his words were slightly strained as he watched her. Blushing Cairi sat up and kicked off the skirt and have Optimus help her out of it.

Once it was gone he brought her once more to his chest, one of his hand cradling her head, the other wrapped around her waist. "Optimus, Love me..." She leaned up and planted her lips on his in a deep kiss. Gently he laid her back down and covered her body with his. "Cairi, I can't promise this will be painless... but I can promise it will get better..."

Reaching down he shifted a piece of metal between his legs allowing a port to open, followed by his interfacing rod to come out and brush against her leg. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she looked down then back up at him, before catching his lips in a deep kiss and felt his glossa brush against her lips. A small whimper passed her lips as she brushed her tongue out over his glossa timidly.

A growl seemed to escape him as he tightened his grip on her. He brought one of his hands down and cupped her breast with it, testing its weight it seemed before he broke from the kiss and moved his lips down to latch onto her pebbled nipple. Gently he lavished her nipple with his glossa, which made her squirm around under him. His free hand he trailed down to the appendix of her legs before he found a slickness, curiously he pressed his finger against the small bundle of nerves her found.

A moan passed Cairi's lips as she bucked her hips. "Optimus, please stop teasing me! I need you!" she pulled his head back up to hers, crashing her lips onto his and growling softly at him. "And I wasn't asking you Love, I was telling you..." Optimus vented heavily before shifting the tip of himself at her entrance. She nodded, caressing his cheek, and smiled. The nod was all he needed before he thrust into her, covering her lips with his, to muffle the cry of pain the passed them.

"Are you alright?" he voice was strained, optics dark.

"I'm fine, please move. Let me feel all of you..." she ran her hands over his chest and then ran a finger over the seem of his chest plating, covering his spark. Slowly he began to move within her, loving how wonderful she felt around his rod, but loving the mews fall from her lips with his every thrust. He gradually began to pick up speed until he was moving at a pace Cairi was unable to keep up with.

Cairi shook and arced her chest up, feeling her spark moving, and small tendrils of light passed the skin on her chest, reaching for Optimus's spark chamber. Upon seeing this Optimus willed her chest plates and spark chamber to open, allowing her sparks silvery white light to wrap around his spark, while his sparks blue light moved and wrapped around her spark.

Just as his sparks light brushed over her own spark, she let out a cry of pleasure as her mind overloaded. She heard Optimus roaring cry of his own as his emotions and thoughts flooded her mind and spark. The greatest thing she felt from his was undying love. They managed to shift until they were on their sides, Optimus spooning her from behind, and tugging the extra blanket over them.

Cairi turned her head and gave him a soft sweet kiss, "I'll have wonderful dreams tonight. Goodnight my love." She felt a wave of emotions rush over her before the and Optimus fell into a blissful recharge and sleep together.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Ok, so that wasn't to bad right? At least I hope it wasn't... =/ shortest chapter so far, so no worries!**_

_**Review!... Please? .?**_


	11. The Newest Fashion

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Eleven: The Newest Fashion**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi stirred when she felt a hand running over her cheek. "Mmmm..." she smiled and opened her eyes. "Good morning love." Optimus smiled and kissed her lips gently. "Good morning to you as well." With a small murmur Cairi wiggled her hips and the rest of her body back against his to get warmer, but it drew a growl from him. Needless to say, there were at it again.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Once they finally made their way to leave the cave Cairi ran into a problem. She couldn't shrink back down to her normal size. Optimus felt her panic and hugged her. "Don't worry. We'll figure out something to do..." She shook her head. "I don't mind being this size love but... I'll need clothing that fits and lets just say, that the once I had before won't cover all that needs to be covered and that means other will see what they shouldn't..." That got a growl out of Optimus.

"Very well, put on what you were wearing before, then put the blanket around your body. I'll carry you back to base." Sighing Cairi slipped back into the make-shift clothing. Once finished and the blanket was wrapped tightly around her body, he scooped her up and cradled her to his chest. "Hm... I'm going to take another nap... Wake me when we get there ok?" Optimus smiled and nodded. "As you wish."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Optimus took the walk back to base as a chance to think about what had happened those last three months. The first to of which she had been missing, and the third, when she had been at the base. He could feel their sparkling Phoenix reaching out, wanting to know where her creators had gone. Smiling Optimus knew that life couldn't get any better.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When they came into the base there was a loud trilling and clicking, followed by Ratchet let out a string of curses in Cybertronian. Out of the hanger door came Phoenix, crawling toward her creators at a fast pace. Optimus knelt and as soon as their sparkling was in his hand, he stood up and placed her on Cairi's chest. That small weight woke her. Looking down she ran a finger over Phoenix's back, drawing a coo from her. "Hello my sweetspark. You are so small to my again..." Phoenix giggled and curled up against her mothers chest.

"Dear one, I think we should use this to out advantage. I'll go in and ask Ratchet what he's going off about." Smiling Cairi nodded. Optimus set her down outside the hanger doors.

"Ironhide! Have you seen the sparkling? Optimus will have my head for losing her!"

"What is the problem here? Oh Ratchet. Cairi want the sparkling, so I'll take her from you." that was all it took for Ratchet to flip out. "Slag it! I took my optics off of her for one second and she..." he looked at Optimus, his smirk made him stop in his tracks. "Cairi already has young Phoenix, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does, but we have come across a small.. well... large problem... We will need to get out hands on some Autobot sized clothing..." Optimus looked over his shoulder, com-linking Cairi to come inside.

"What would we need tha~!" Ratchet stopped talking when Cairi came in, Phoenix cradled to her chest. "I see... that's why..."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took a while, but Cairi was finally able to be fitted and get a few pair of pants and shirts. Thanks to the women on the base she was also able to get a few bras and underwear. As a gift from Lennox and Epps, they got her a full out uniform to wear when having to attend meetings and such, as well as a pair of combat boots. She was also given a pair of black flats. Burnout and Bee made them for her.

Her life was wonderful. Family and friends were always with her. Nothing could take away her happiness. Not even the two pranksters, or the two newest additions of their group. She swore that they were hill-billies! Looking up from her spot on the beach she saw Optimus coming to her with Phoenix in his arm.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been another 2 months since Optimus and Cairi became sparkmates. Each bot had been given their own room to recharge in, with soft berths to rest in. Cairi was in her night gown, playing with Phoenix when she chirpped out, "Daddy?" Cairi froze, her face breaking out into a grin.

"Oh my little love! We have two things to show Daddy when he gets to us!" she scooped up the sweetspark and danced with her. While dancing Optimus entered their room. "Oh, love go sit down, We have something to show you!" Raising a metal brow he did as she told him, sitting down on the chair next to their shared desk. "Ok what is it you have to show me?"

Smiling Cairi knelt down, placing Phoenix down on her feet. She felt worry from Optimus through their bond, but set back a feel of calm to him, to help settle the worry he was feeling. Phoenix held onto her mothers fingers until she got her balance and then took the first step of many to reach Optimus, with no help from her mother. A large grin spread across Optimus's lips. He held out his hands for Phoenix to fall into when she was close enough.

Once she was in his hold he brought her up to his face and kissed the top of her helm. "Perfect Phoenix, just perfect!" he hugged her to his chassis.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed and waved her arms about, proud of the word she mastered. Optimus was proud of his little femme. Cairi walked behind Optimus, draping her arms around his shoulders, "She has been working all day to get her legs to stop shaking... I'm proud of her, and I'm proud of you. Come on, it's late and time to get this little sweetspark to bed." Smiling Optimus kissed her forehead and placed her in her cradle.

Cairi pulled a blanket over over Phoenix, "Goodnight little one. We'll see you in the morning..." placing a kiss on her daughters cheek she went over to their berth and cuddled under the sheets, waiting for Optimus to come join her. She grinned when he entered. They found out not long after they first became spark mates, that Optimus could shift into a form like hers. He looked just like his human holoform, but staid the same towering height. He came back into their room from sporting a pair of flannel drawstring pants.

Smiling Optimus snuggled up behind Cairi after slipping under the covers and once more spooned her, like he did for the first time a month ago.

"I love you Cairi, I'll see you in the morning." Cairi turned her head and planted a kiss on his lips. "And I love you Optimus. Till morning." And with that they fell into peaceful rest.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**So? Horrible? Good? Comment please! XOXOXOXO**_


	12. One Year Later

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

_**Chapter Twelve: One Year Later**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was happy, very happy. It had been a little over a year since she and Optimus had come together, and little Phoenix now stood up to her mothers knees. She had just come from a monthly check up with Ratchet and she had something to tell Optimus. She was walking to the main hanger when she felt exasperation through their bond. Frowning she sped up a bit and entered the hanger, seeing their newest 'member', more like royal ass, asking them about leaving the planet.

Walking over she placed a hand on her mates shoulder and looked at Galloway, making sure she was in her Cybertronian form, which was white armor with blue flames matching her optics. Another trick she had learned. Optimus turned and hugged her to his side. "I must leave tonight for see Sam... We will need his help soon..." Cairi frowned and hugged him tightly.

"Very well, but for now you come with me. I need to tell you something... We'll go to our special place." Leaning up Cairi kissed his cheek plate and lead him to the cave they came together in so long ago.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Optimus and Cairi went back into the cavern and snuggled on the small makeshift berth they created there for themselves; shifting once more into the human form. Smiling Cairi pulled him down and settled in front of him on her knees, pulling one of his hand to rest across her abdomen. Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips then pulled back. "You have to come back to me now, and in one piece."

Optimus's optics widened before he pushed her onto her back and rested his audio receptor over the place his have covered. "You truly are a gift my love..." crawling back up her body he placed a lingering kiss on her lips, "I will return to you."

Smiling Cairi carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging his warm body to hers. "I know you will. Optimus...I love you with that I am and I'm glad I can give this sparkling to you..." Optimus shifted her weight over her and gently nudged hips with his own. "I think I shall take my lovely mate once before I have to leave..." with a grin he did just that.

His actions were slow and full of passion, making her make all kinds of noises which were pleasing for him to hear. At the end she screamed his name and let her body fall down as they both overloaded. "Optimus, I want you to take me with you... I'd like to spend some time with Sam after you are done talking to him. Think that will be ok?" humming she trailed her fingers along his chest grinning. "I finally am able to shift back into my human size. I think I can only so it when I am pregnant in human terms."

She could see Optimus took little time to think about, he was smiling, "I see no problem with that. We'll have Burnout follow us in case he is needed. This seem fair?" Cairi grinned. It had been a long time since she had been with her original guardian. "That seems more than fair my love. I kinda of miss having him around."

"What am I not enough for you?" Optimus gave her a mock pout, before his eyes grew serious. "Cairi... I hope this won't be needed but I've spoken with Bumblebee and Burnout. In the event anything should happen to me they would take the place as you sparkmate. I can't have you left alone, not now, not ever. I know it shouldn't be needed, but if I did die, so would you. And not long after unless you had a sparkmate. I can't let that happen."

Cairi froze listening to him; but soon a soft smile covered her lips. "If that is your wish, I'll follow it. I love you Optimus."

"And I love you Cairi. More than you'll ever know."

But neither knew the tragedy that would strike in the far too soon future.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Sorry this chapter gave my a small bit of trouble, but there is it. Sorry it's so short but writers block and just had to get somethign out. ^^**_


	13. Breakdown

**Bee Has a Twin?**

By: DesignationPhoenix

Disclaimer: In first 3 Chapters!

AN: I have no beta so I'm doing the best I can to edit the work myself, so sorry for any mistakes ='^(

**_Chapter Thirteen: Breakdown_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was excited! She was finally able to go and see her cousin Sam. After saying good-bye to those on base, she picked up her duffle bag of clothing and hopped up into her personal Peterbilt. Optimus had already sent the twins a head to keep an eye on Sam while Optimus and Cairi took their time getting the meeting point. It was a short drive for them, but it would be much longer for the twins since they had to pick up Sam.

"Optimus, I can't believe I get to see Sam after all this time! So just remember, I'm spending a week with him. I'll keep in contact with you and Phoenix twice a day, maybe even more!" that made her lover laugh, his holoform appearing next to her, taking her hand. "Just relax, your excitement will wear you out."

She just waved her hand and then crawled into the back, where a small bed like area was. "Wake me when we get there. I'm going to catch some Z's." In response the windows tinted black and she fell into a nice long nap.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi wasn't sure how much time had passed until she felt Optimus gently brush a hand over her shoulder to wake her. "Time to get up love. Sam is almost here..." smiling she grabbed her bags and jumped out of her mate to the ground, duffel bag in hand. Optimus transformed into his bipedal form and knelt next to Cairi who stepped into his awaiting palm. "Burnout will take you straight to Sam's school."

Cairi leaned up and kissed her mates lip plates, earning a small laugh form him. "I love you Optimus, I'll see you soon." A moment later Burnout pulled up and swung his door open. With one final look at her mate she climbed into the passenger seat, as his holo form fazed into view. "Hey there Cairi! Long time to see!" He leaned over and hugged her before taking off as his twin pulled up, and Sam got out.

She watched them out of the rear view mirror and smiled slightly, "I hope Sam listens to Optimus... he needs to..."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi had decided to take a nap, so when they reached Sam's school Burnout woke her up. "Hey, Cairi, we're here. Just leave you stuff with me, I'll keep it safe." She smiled and kissed his holo form cheek. "Ok Burnout. If you need me, just com me ok?" he nodded and she took off.

Many males stopped to watch her, but she paid them no mind and went to the room she was told Sam was staying in. Humming softly she knocked on the room door when she finally reached it. The door opened and she pulled off her sunglasses, laughing as the boy's jaw dropped. "Hi, I'm looking for Sam? Is he in yet?" the boy's expression turned sour. "No… he's not in…"

"Do you know when he will? I'm here to surprise him!" giggling she stepped past him and closed the door. "I'm Sam's cousin…" she held up her hand, "_AND _I'm already taken. I love m husband to much to leave him." That made the boy downright depressed looking. "I'm Cairi. Mind telling me your name?" she held out her hand to his to shake.

"I'm Leo." He took her hand smiling. "Hey want to go get something to eat? I have my next class with Sam so you can catch him then." Cairi smiled, "I'll tag along, but I not going to eat anything." It seemed Leo didn't care and took her with him to get food anyway.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was sitting in the visitors section of the class room, ignoring the constant looks of the males in the room. It ticked her off that her cousin didn't notice her, she stood out enough! Shaking her head, she look to the front of the room. In her opinion the teacher was a bit of a sleazebag, but she couldn't do anything about it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam start to twitch and flip really fast though his book.

It really shocked her when he started to rant and went up to the front of the class and started marking up the classroom black board. She shot out of her seat when the teacher told Sam off and sent him running.

"Would anyone else care to have a mental breakdown?" That pissed her off and she went up to him. "I would love to, but you wouldn't last two minutes if I did. Leave my Sam alone. I didn't come just to watch my cousin get harassed by something he can't control." The teacher was in shock. "Oh and by the way, I've got friends in higher places than you, so I'd keep it in my pants if I were you." With that she walked calmly out of the room to look for Sam.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Time Jump to Mikaela Arriving_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi sighed and sat down on the curb, noting a taxi had just pulled up. Looking over she froze then squealed running over. "Micky!" She tackled to poor girl once she was on the grass and hugged her tightly.

"Cairi!" the dark haired girl wrapped her arms around Cairi hugging her as tight as she could. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Optimus…" Cairi smiled. "I asked if I could visit Sam and he let me. Phoenix missed her Aunt Micky all the time. You need to visit us again." Mikaela nodded then explained to Cairi what she was doing there. "Ok come on, I'll take you to the pain!" giggling she looped her arm in her friends and led her to Sam's room.

They laughed the whole way there, until Mikaela knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Sam?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Cairi heard a strange voice ask, and Sam made a noise indication yes it was.

"Ex…" Micky closed the door, and Cairi could see the hurt in her eyes. "Come on Huun, let go get something to drink…" Just as they started to walk away, loud shrieks of terror, followed by crashing came from Sam's dorm room. "What the…" they went back over and opened the door.

The freaky blonde had had her tongue wrapped around Sam's throat. Mikaela tossed the box she was holding at her before they grabbed Sam and took off running.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Sorry this Chapter is a bit short, but I wrote it when I was supposed to be doing homework… shame on me! 0.0;;_**

**_Reviews = more motivation for me to finish my H.W. early so I can get more writing down, also note, this chapter was 1153 words long! and I mean just the story without my ending authors note of the other stuff at the top of the page before the chapter started!_**


	14. Spark Break

**_Chapter Fourteen: Spark Break_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi, Mikaela, Sam, and Leo all ran to the library, each of them in panic. They finally made it into the library and dove behind some shelves. Micky and Sam began to bicker, she took that time to get her mate's help.

"_OPTIMUS!_" she all but screamed, panic flowing sharply through there bond. She felt him respond with a wave that was meant to calm her, but it didn't work. She didn't even give him a chance to speak, "_Love, we need you! There is a Decepticon here after Sam!_"She felt his alarm and hear him contacts the other Autobots and had then move out to their location. "_I'll keep you posted love…_"

Cairi cut off just as a wall of the building blew up. "Run!" no one was sure who screamed that but they all took off running, but this time leaving the building. The four ran to a parked car, broke into it, and Mikaela hotwired the car, which Leo made a comment about. With a glare Cairi carefully smacked him upside the head. "Don't be crude!"

Just as she said this the pretender jumped onto the hood of the car and once more went after Sam with her freaky tongue.

"Kiss this Bitch!" growled Mikaela before slamming the 'con between the front of the car and a hard place. After that they took off but were caught when harpoon like hook smashed through the roof of the car. This made Leo go nuts, "SHUT UP!" Cairi all but screamed at him, clinging to the seat as the car tipped forward. "SAM!"

His door was thrown open and he was hanging out of the door. Micky and Leo were trying to pull him back in but Cairi didn't move, she was terrified and didn't want to upset the balance of the car. They finally got Sam into the car, just as said car was dropped, and nose dived through a roof of an old warehouse, and landed upside down on the floor.

They all screamed as the car was sawed in half.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Come here boy…" Cairi had kept hidden behind Leo, pulling her sweatshirt hood pulled over head to hide her pronounced hair from view. She pressed her face against Leo's back, terrified of Megatron, who was pushing Sam around.

"Since I've not been able to track down that girl who would be my pet, I'll just have to take out my anger on you Samuel." His other motive was that Sam had been affected by the smallest remaining shard of the Allspark. A small doc-bot put a worm like creature into her cousins mouth, and when it came out he downloaded the info he got from it.

"Ve must `ave zee brian ons zee table!" yelled the small medic.

Cairi covered her mouth to muffle the sound that tried to escape it. Just before the medic could touch his blade to Sam's forehead Optimus came through the roof while Bumblebee and Burnout came through the wall and went after Starscream. Cairi ran down to her cousin while Leo and Mikaela ran out of the building.

Cairi drug him outside and soon Optimus was joining them, "Cairi! Sam! Get in!" he threw open his door and they both jumped in.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sam and Cairi were riding in Optimus as he drove at top speed to get to a safe zone. They didn't make it. Before long Megatron was on them and the two cousins ended up rolling across the grass while Optimus yelled for them to run. Sam grabbed Cairi's hand and took off running, dragging her behind him.

"Hide Sam! Quickly!" Cairi wasn't hurt by the fact he didn't say her name, she knew he meant her in his words as well as Samuel. The two were running, tripping and dragging each other along the forest floor trying to keep out of the way of the two fighting brothers.

"Weak, Puny! Waste of Metal!" Cairi was unsure who was speaking but if she was in any other situation she might have just laughed at the bot's trash talk. "Junkyard Scrap!"

"Deceptions!" they knew that was Megatron, behind them, Blackout and Starscream came in hot.

"Come here, _boy_." Hissed Starscream and went at the two. Megatron followed, but as stopped by Optimus when he tackled him. Cairi could feel the worry and controlled rage that Optimus was feeling. She sent him her strength knowing it would help him in the end to win against the two Decepticons.

Cairi screamed as the firing from Starscream's guns almost nicked her and Sam. They were sent up in an explosion of dirt before darting under the roots of an overturned tree.

"There is another source o Energon hidden on this planet. That boy can lead us to it!" Cairi couldn't help btu let out a scream of horror as Megaron's foot collided with Optimus's face plating and tore off his battle mode mask.

"Optimus!" that was Sam. Cairi and Sam began to back up as Megatron and his crony shoed her mate around and finally he was shot by his brother sending him across the ground, before his bounced off of said ground. She was crying, dread filling her spark until her mate stood once more.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" asked the Decepticon leader.

"Up! Please love get up!" cried Cairi her fear clear in her voice.

"You'll never stop at just one! I'll take you all on!" and that he did. Quick as lightening he shot around taking out the con's that dared to stand in his way. Cairi and Sam stayed tucked under the roots of another tree watching the battle.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A loud roar of pain was hear and looking up Cairi say her mate tearing black out face in half with his hooks. Unable to help it she blushed when he leaned back, his chest shining in the light. She couldn't help the naughty thought that ran through her head! She felt Optimus's amusement as he jumped down dragging the con with him. "Piece of tin!"

He knelt dew to his lack of energy and called out for them. Cairi was running to him when she saw Megatron behind him. "**_NO!_**"

It was too late. Megatron thrust his weapon through Optimus's chest and pulled the trigger, "You're so weak…" no matter how soft the con said that it was heard loud and clear.

Cairi fell to her knees and her hands clutched at her chest. Megatron pulled his blade back from Optimus's body, which stood up on its own for a few moments, before it crashed to the ground.

'_I'm sorry… I won't be able to protect you anymore…_' Cairi heard him through their bond, just as he crashed to the floor '_Live for the both of us… I love you._' She let out a chocked sob whispering, "And I love you Orion Pax." She placed her hands over her abdomen, trying to stop her tears. Sam ran up next her, dragging her up to stand.

It looked like he tried to reach for her but his hand fell onto his front instead. "Sam, Run… Run…" Those were the last words to be spoken by their beloved leader.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_To borrow the words of Judy Witwicky:_**

**_DAMNIT! NOW I'M CRYING AGAIN! THIS SUCKS!_**

**_REVIEW! *runs off to sob on corner!*_**


	15. New Bonds the Bind

**_Chapter Fifteen: New Bonds the Bind_**

Cairi was pushed into Burnout's alt form while Sam ran and got into Bumblebee's. She was still sobbing, "B-Burnout, put me through to Lennox…"

"Alright dearie, go ahead…" he hooked up through the radio.

"This is Lennox."

"Major…" she tried to hold back her sobs but couldn't do it, so as she spoke she cried, "He's gone… Optimus has been killed."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

On the other end of the line Lennox was frozen in shock. "I'm sorry Cairi…."

"_Me too Major… Tell Phoenix I love her and I'll be home soon, will you?_"

Lennox responded that he would then the line went dead.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi never noticed the girl in the back seat until she touched her shoulder. Spinning around she saw Mikaela and launched herself into the back seat, crying into the girls shoulder. "Why did they take him from me?"

She knew Micky would have no answer for her, but just having her there was enough to know she wasn't alone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

IT must have been an hour drive before they reached a hidden area in an old part of the town which had been run down.

Cairi had already been taken away by Burnout and Bee, leaving 'Huey and Dewey' to look out for the other humans. The twins activated their holoforms and where sitting on an old couch left out to the elements. "We're sorry love…" whispered Burnout, petting her hair as Bee rubbed her back. "We understand if you're not ready but we don't have the option to allow you more time, I can sense that your systems are starting to shut themselves down…" Bee's words were full of pain as he rested her head between her shoulder blades.

"You need to try shifting into your larger size so we won't hurt you…" she wasn't sure who was talking since she was still crying, but she did as asked. She first had to slip from the clothing she was wearing so it wouldn't be destroyed, but when she transformed she ended up only half of her normal height, so she was about 3 inches taller than the twins.

Sniffling she leaned against Burnout again, as Bee pressed against her back, holding her between them. They knew she wouldn't like having to interface with them but they had little choice. Burnout looked at his twin and with a small nod they began to laving the femme with affection and it wasn't long before her body responded, however slight it was it was enough that it made their job easier.

"We're sorry Love…" that was the only warning she really had before she felt them press into her body. She let out a small sobs and pressed her chest against Burn's as he spark flared, reaching around her body to reach Bumblebee's spark as well as his twins.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was suck before Cairi, now back to her human size, rejoined the group with the two Camaro's. Silently she walked over to Micky and sat in front of her, leaned back and rested her head against her chest, much like she did when she was with her mother as a child. Mikaela smiled sadly and just lovingly pet her hair as Sam talked to Skids and Mudflap about the symbols he had been seeing.

"Look who cam sashaying back!" comment Mudflap.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet Look at him!" finished Skids. Cairi tuned them out for the most part not really liking the language that the twins where using, it was crude. She felt her twins send love her way and knew that they were perfect for keeping her form falling apart at he loss of Optimus. '_I love you guys two. Don't' worry about me for now. I'm ok._'

"I heard you had a problem, I think I know someone who can help?" said Leo, Sam asked who, the answer was "Robo-Warrior."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi as riding in Burnouts alt from, while the others rode on Bee's. Be had opened up his com links to his twin and the small twins, so that everyone in the grouped could hear what Leo was saying.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site, and maybe I saw some of you alien drawing of whatever." Not long after that they pulled up to a Deli.

"Deli huh? Good front… Alright, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" Leo directed that at the group just before he entered the building, Sam and Micky followed anyway. Cairi was waiting in Burnout when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cried out in pain and doubled over, causing Burnout to jerk on his axels. Bee's holoform ran over to his brother and pulled the door open and hopped in; holding Cairi with his brother.

She was like that for about a minute before she finally relaxed enough to lean back in the seat, not noticing the slight terrified look that twins were giving her. "Cairi, are you ok?" They both placed hand on her abdomen feeling small surges from under her skin. "Yea…. But that hurt like the Pits…" there was a whimper in her voice, and discomfort radiated through their bonds.

Silently Bee pulled up the bottom of her sweatshirt and couldn't help but smile, pressing a kiss to her now showing baby bump. It was not huge but it was still there and Bee and Burn where giddy; each planting a kiss there before helping her out of the sweatshirt and led her into the deli, leaving her with Mikaela.

"Oh… not you too!" her head whipped around and she groaned, "Hello to you too Mr. I had a Do-Whatever-I-Want-And-Get-Away-With-It-Badge." Simmons glared at her. Micky had told her what he had said to them not long after the Autobot human alliance was formed.

"Come on… Meat Locker!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Micky help Cairi sit once they were in Simmons secret room. "Hey hands off, it's still radioactive." Looking up she saw Frenzies head in a glass jar like container. With a huff she stood up and walked over to the container. "Wow! Who knocked you up?" Cairi jumped and glared at Simmons her eyes watering up.

"If you must know, it was Optimus… Please, don't say anything else on the subject." Mikaela glared at Simmons and pulled Cairi into a hug. "He's gone Simmons, Megatron killed him."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi didn't pay them any attention until Micky came back and let a small Decepticon out a metal box she had brought with her. She listened, laughing softly.

"Uh-Huh, I know where they are."

"Show us." Wheelie cracked his knuckles and spun around using green lasers to point out the locations on the map.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi relaxed once back in Burnout's alt form. Her hands stroked the leather of his seats causing his body to lower on the car axels. She giggles and declined the seat, nodding off until they came to the space museum. Once there Burn woke her and helped her out of the car.

"Smithsonia Air ans Space Museum. Land of Dreams…." That was Simmons day dreaming. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut!" Cairi giggled and leaned back against Mikaela who wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders smiling.

"Hold those." Simmons pulled off his pants making Cairi shriek and spin around hiding her face against Micky's neck.

"What is that?" Sam looked disturbed but said nothing else, couldn't if he tried.

"What? I were them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand and attorney and don't ever say my name." he zipped up the front of his jump suit and then tossed a pill bottle to Mikaela and Sam. "

Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put into Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay now lets get this show on the road!" he tested out his tazzer.

"Wow! No, listen, I can't do this." Cairi rolled her eyes. Leo was such a whimp! "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't' want to die."

"Kid, kid, kid." Simmons pushed Leo up against Skids atl mode. "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter." That made the girls giggle.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_This is about what Cairi looked like after the Sparklings hit a growth spurt in her 0w0 teehee!_**

_3. bp. blogspot. com/-hulE9JxC9h4/TbjlFC_0VAI/AAAAAAAAAv0/FxlZV_U4ZTI/s1600/16w1dbare. jpg_

**_And this is the shirt she is wearing under a Navy Blue with red flame Hoodie._**

_motherhood. com/images/alternates/9165891cu. jpg_


	16. Finding Jetfire

**_Chapter Sixteen: Finding Jetfire_**

Cairi was hiding with Micky in the side of an airplane's empty compartment. Until they got the com from Simmons that the coast was clear they were talking softly. Cairi had managed to lay down on her back with her head in Micky's lap, since Micky was farther back than she was.

They finally got the go from Simmons and high tailed it out of the plane while he went to go hunt down Leo. '_k boys, we're going to find the big guy now… go wait out back for us ok?_' Cairi sent that message to four bots outside and they went speeding off to where she told them to be.

"You are an amateur, man, a rank amateur." Cairi frowned and looked over only to giggle and point out what happened to her female friend. While they got stuff ready she went to where she felt a pull and as a slow jog.

Before her was a large black plane. She looked at the plate in front of it and smiled. "Blackbird." Glancing to either side of the plane she was the rest of their group catching up, only for Simmons to repeat what she had said. A small flame caught her eye and she glanced at Wheelie.

"There he is. This guy's a legend, like… like the chairman of the Board!" she spun around to look at Sam before speaking again. "Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam slipped under the railing and then the shard flew from his hand and onto Blackbird, it was then she took several steps back. Anyone should be able to tell that being to close to him would only mean trouble when he transformed. Though… that didn't stop Sam and Mikaela from inspecting the plane farther.

"Shit, it's a Decepticon!" Micky yelled and ran back, only for Simmons and Leo to echo 'Decepticon?'

"Behind the MiG now!" they just down when the massive jet began to transform. It was very choppy but still amazing to watch.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" the mech look around before spotting them hiding under the MiG and swatted a yellow plane out of his way stepping closer to them, "Answer me pawns and knaves!" he then brandished his fist, "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

They all came out and the old mech tripped a bit, "You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" he stumbled and knocked something off of the ceiling "Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare of a remote systems override!"

"I tell you this guy did not age well…" that was Wheelie. Mikaela spoke next, "I don't think he's gunna hurt us.

He then went charging, well hobbling over to the large doors. "I command these doors to open! Fire!" he held his fist to the door. "I said, fire!" needless to say they did firs but in the wrong direction, "Oh, Bollocks!" Jetfire then bashed his way through the doors. "Damn these worthless parts."

Sam called out for him to wait. He didn't.

"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!" Cairi couldn't help but crack up at his words and it also didn't help it looked like he was getting rid of a wedgie as he walked away. She vaguely heard Simmons say "Oh! The museum is going to be angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane" While they all ran after the old mech. Cairi felt the bots coming closer as she ran to him.

"Right I'm on a mission"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Cairi thought it couldn't been anyone of the boys in their group talking to Jetfire. He turned to look at them, "What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk." Sam

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth." Sam answered

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet "Dirt"." As he spoke he spit and Cairi tuned him out until she heard him say, "Hold on everyone or you'll die!"

Burnout grabbed her and pulled her to his chest; then... they were gone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_I know this was short but I needed to update while I still have the movie from the library!_**


	17. Any Broken Bones?

**_Chapter Seventeen: Any Broken Bones?_**

Unable to help herself Cairi was screaming. She vaguely heard the others in her group scream as well. Air was flying around her before they crashed hard into the sand ground. Cairi was hurt to a point but it was nothing that wouldn't fix itself in a matter of moments. She saw Bee get literally spit out of the sand and crash onto the ground.

"Let's not do that again, that sound like a plan?" Burnout gave a whirl like click of agreement, while Bee just grunted as he stood back up.

Cairi heard who she thought was Sam screaming in pain and winced. "That sounds like I hurt a bit…."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi, with the help of Burnout's AC was taking a cool nap in the back seats of his atl form. Burnout smiled at her, funning a holoform hand through her hair. "Bee, what do you think will happen when Prime comes back on line?" Bumblebee looked down into his twins atl form and shrugged shifting down into his atl mode and exited the vehicle with his holoform.

"We can only hope that we will be able to stay with her until the end. We can't lose her… not after this." Bee climbed in and sat next to his brothers feet on the floor board and rested his head over Cairi's womb and a smile fell across his lips when he felt the sparklings shift within her. "I wonder if it is a mech or femme…. I hope it will be a little femme."

Burnout smiled at his brother and nodded. "I agree, it would be nice to have another femme to care for."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**I know this was far too short but I'm still waiting to once more get the DVD back I'll be able to finish the story.**_

_**~Phoenix**_


	18. The Kid, The One With the Attitude

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Kid, The One With the Attitude_**

"Ok here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip". Simmons

"That's the Dagger's Tip." Sam

"It's part of the Red Sea. It divided Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is…" he holds up his small GPS showing the correct location. Sam nodded before speaking again.

"First thing we 've got to do if get Optimus to the Daggers Tip."

"How you gonna get him half way around the world?" asked Leo. Sam looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"I'm gonna make a call."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi was listening to all they were saying though Bee's and Burnout's open com links. Smiling she shook her head, "That boy is a mess don't you think Burn?"

"I don't think, I know." After he said that he fazed his Holoform into view and took her hand, then pulled it away cursing as Cops swerved behind them. "Frag It!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They were al hiding after finding a spot to lie low. That turned out to be harder then they thought since they have four `bots with them. Mikaela had on a make shift head cover and watched as the cops zipped by.

"Man!" whispered Skids, "Stupid Cops!"

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja!" Cairi snorted at Mudflap. Skids answered his twins, "Shut up or I'll bland my fist in your face!"

"They're gone!"

"Ok, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox…" Sam trailed off when Simmons cut him off. "You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

Sam blinked, "You're gonna call."

"…" Simmons fell silent before nodding and smiling slightly, "Ok. That's a good idea."

"All right!"

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in Egyptian prison."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_N.E.S.T Base_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_"NEST departure, 2100 hours."_ Said a voice over the Intercom.

"So, we're shipping him back to base." Said Lennox, "This is such a mistake…" He and Epps watched as they loaded Optimus into a cargo hold of a plane. "Major Lennox, phone call." Frowning he and Epps "Who do you think is callin' man?" asked Epps.

"I don't know but I think we are about to find out…" once the reached the building he picked up the phone. "This is Lennox speaking."

"_Lennox, I'm with the kid. The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right?_" Will frowned, "What?"

"_We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not going to believe where we are. Code Tut, as is King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill._" Lennox's eyes went wide and he snapped at Epps to listen in. "_Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it._" Lennox made a fast note of the location coordinates, "_Oh, my God. I got to go. Ok. Heat comes!_"

"_Wait_!" Lennox knew that voice and was about to say something before he was cut off. "_Major, don't say anything, just get him to us. And give little bird my love._" The Phone line went dead.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Who are you?" Sam put a hand of the chest of the man who just ran up to them, "Wait! It's me! Leo. Me. Leo. Leo. Leo! Cops are coming right now, we need to go!"

"Move!" Simmons started saying it over and over again until they were gone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tips of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba."

"Egypt? Are you serious?" Epps leaned over to talks a bit more softly to Lennox, "Even if we could find a way to get big man over there, how's this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?"

"Look I don't know, but we've got to trust him."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Ok, still a bit short but better than nothing right? _


	19. Dust to Dust Pt1

**_Chapter Nineteen: Dust to Dust_**

"Okay, let's go over it again" Cairi heard Sam say over the radio. She was still with Burnout, dozing in the back seat a small smile on her face as she ran her hand over her abdomen.

"'When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the three Kings will reveal the doorway" Sam and Simmons seemed to chant it together.

"That's what he said. You know what it means?" Simmons asked.

"No, what does it mean?" Sam asked. Simmons just responded; "I have no idea."

Cairi let out a small peal of laughter. "Oh Burnout, aren't they just too silly?" His holoform nodded smiling., "That they are little miss!"

"Crap. Checkpoint!" Cairi jerked up at headring Loe flip out, "I don't have my passport!" With some difficulty Cairi moved into the drivers seat as Burnout's holoform vanished. Humming she reached into the glove compartment and pulled out her passport, "Thanks for carrying this for me big guy."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Passport!" a guard called. I couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man with a really high-pitch voice.

"They got cameras at the top" Sam said softly before Simmons spoke in ans equally hushed tone.

"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm 1/36 Arab."

"Great, a frickin' Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall" Wheelie said, which made Cairi snicker.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They ended up getting though with not much trouble and for that they were all thankful. There drove for about another hour or so before there were able to find a place to hide out at.

"Shh. Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings" Skids looked like an idiot, but Cairi just smiled at their antics. "You know, you gotta be part of the landscape" he quickly slammed into Bumblebee's leg then flat onto his back. to his credit Bee did nothing to him.

They all rushed into an old building while Wheelie told off the Autobots of the group before the took off to find a place to lay low.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was late into the night when Cairi finally found herself alone with the twins. Smiling she snuggled up with their holoforms and couldn't help but shiver when Bee ran his hand down her back.

"You feeling ok dearie?" Bee's soft voice broke her thoughts. , "Oh yes I'm fine you two. Don't worry..." He was about to say more when she hear Sam yelling at all of them, "This had better be good, or I might just kill him! He ruined the moment." sighing Cairi pulled herself away from the twins and went over to her cousin. They heard Same talking before they got there.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?" Sam asked. Cairi arced a brow,

"No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?" Leo snapped sleepily.

"Here. Get up. Up, up!" They all stared running again, once outside Sam pointed to the horizon, "Okay, you see those three stars?" Sam asked, pointing to three bright stars that were pointing like an arrow.

"You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars" Sam explained.

"It's an arrow" Cairi said softly, but everyone heard her.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They traveled for about 2.5 hours before they made it to the location they needed. Cairi's eyes were wide from where she sat on Burnout's shoulder. "It's beautiful…" Bee walked over and took her from his twins shoulder and places her down in the building.

"It's here somewhere, guys" Sam said. Cairi knew it was there… she heard it's faint whispers.

"Oh yeah? Why? 'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo said far too sarcastically for Cairi's liking before looking around.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life" Simmons said, staring at the doorway, Cairi couldn't help but let out small laugh. "Huh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh, nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here" Leo really knew how to get on Cairi's nerves.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Simmons shouted, getting up into Leo's face. Cairi looked over to see Sam sitting by the giant painting, his head down, and looking miserable.

"I'm listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo snapped. Cairi walked over and smacked Leo up-side the head, hard, before going over to sit next to Sam, her head on his shoulder.

"Why are we still listening to your little punk-asses? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rims?" said Mudflap, hand propped up on his hip.

"Killed Megatron. How about that?" Skids seemingly defended them.

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, cause he's back now…" Mudflap snapped.

"Are you scared?" Skids goaded.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" Mudflap dissed.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

"Idiots…" Cairi said under her breath watching the two fight like children.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**There is update one for tonight, I'll try to get up to the end of ROTF up tonight! Lots oof Luv!**


	20. Run!

**_Chapter Twenty: Run!_**

It took only a few moments for the small set of twins words to turn into a full blow tussle. Cairi let out a small scream when one of them was thrown, almost knocking into both her and Sam before they ran to the side.

The tall twins stood up, growling, and threw the idiots out of the building. Cairi heard one of them said, "Now that's just rude…"

"Sam… Look..." Cairi pointed to the slight crack in the wall. "Bee, Shoot it…" The human all ran to the opening in the mountain and the sound of a Plasma cannon was heard. "Come on… let's take a look…" They slowly entered the tomb, eyes wide.

"Sam, these are the bodies Jetfire was talking about… They have to be… Look!" resting before them was a metal matrix; it held its own glow. "It's beautiful…" Cairi reached out to touch it but Sam picked it up before she could.

A cry of horror left her lips as their last hope for her first love crumbled into dust.

"No…" Cairi let out a muffles sob into her hands before stumbling out of the tomb and into Burnouts waiting hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"This isn't how it's supposed to end." Cairi vaguely hear Sam in the background, then Simmons yelling. "US Air force. C-17s!"

She heard Sam and Mikaela speaking softly before Sam spoke up loudly. "Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know it that this is going to work".

Bee ran a finger over her back and she leaned into the touch. "Thanks Bee… You always seem to know what helps me calm down…" she heard burnout let out a small whine, and laughed softy wiping her eyes off. "You too big guy." She leaned up and kissed Burnout's cheek, which he let out a small chirp for.

"You two are just too adorable, that's all there is too it." They walked over and up the hill to stand next to Simmons and Leo.

Sam came running up with Micky and Simmons turned to him, ""You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

"Absolutely."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey, guys, there's a flare!" just as Cairi said it, an explosion went off in front of them, making her scream and wrap her arms around her abdomen.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, Burnout, you're the decoys. You lead the Decepticons away, all right?" the two nodded and transformed before rolling out at high speeds.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there" Simmons said, pointing at the small set of twins. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

Cairi smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You aren't too bad. Be careful Simmons." She then took off after Sam and Kicky, who had a small lead on her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"There it is. We got a couple of miles." Sam pointed out over a drop to where a small village was resting in the sands, not to far from the ocean. They all took off running, when they came to a small abandoned part of the area they were forced into hiding when a handful of Decepticons.

Cairi curls up against Micky's side when Sam whispers harshly to, "Get down!"

She looked at up Mikaela, the look on her face saying, '_I'm scared._' In response Micky put and arm around her and tried to still her own shaking.

Sam stood up silently and stuck his finger in the wall. "What the..?"

In her hand was a small bug like Decepticon, he pulled off it's head before Cairi couldn't tell him not to! Not but a few seconds later, the ceiling was ripped off of the shack they were hiding in.

They all ran for their lives!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Ok I know this is super short but I needed to put something up. _**

**_Working on the next chapter now!_**


	21. Remade

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Remade_**

They ran as fast as they could along the tops of the buildings. They needed to get away from the bad guys! "We have to jump.. 1…2…3… Jump!" they all leapt just as an explosion went off behind them. They ended up falling from the roof, Sam landing on top of both girls, making Cairi yelp in surprise. He helped them off then took off running once more.

"We got another half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here" Sam said. And again they ran. "Oh no… Sam Look!" Cairi pointed to where her Aunt and Uncle were.

They ran to their family before there was a loud blast and they were all tossed apart. Mean guys suck!

"Wait, wait!" Sam cried. Her Uncle Ron was yelling for Sam and the others to run, but Sam didn't budge.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me!" Sam cried. "Don't hurt them. This is what you want" he held out the remnants of the Matrix to the Decepticon. "You don't want them. Just don't hurt them. I know what you want. And I know that you need me because I know about the Matrix. Here's what you want, right here" Sam kept waving the sock around. Once the Cons' back was to a building they all heard Sam scream…

"BUMBLEBEE!" Bee jumped off of a building and onto the Decepticon's back and started to attack it with brut force.

It didn't take too long for Bee to kill the Con while Burnout got the Cyber Cat that tried to jump his twin, an angry whirl leaving his vocal processor.

Once they were both taken care of all of them ran to Ron and Judy. "I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Ron cried. They ran about trying to find a good place to hide, but were forced into a corner so to speak.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Cairi called the twins over and looked at Sam who nodded "Bumblebee!" Sam cried. Bumblebee knelt close to them. "You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam ordered. Sam turned to his dad. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

"No!" Ron shouted. "This isn't up for discussion! You're my son! We all go together"

"I know. Listen, Dad, stop. Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe"

"No!"

"You have to let me go. You have to" Sam insisted. "Ron" Judy said gently. "Ron, let him go" Ron looked very angry, but he nodded. "You come back!" he looked at his niece who smiled weakly. "Both of you kids come back you hear me? You come back!" With a nod from them they took off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Ironhide!" Sam shouted. Arcee rolled up to us instead. "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus" she explained. "Arcee, look out!" Cairi scream, making the femme jump barley missing the bullet meant for her.

"Get out Sam! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide yelled. They all took off at a fast run. Cairi slightly slower since she was with spark. They kept running until they were knocked over by a series of explosions.

They all stayed down, before spying Will, who was motioning for them to come over to him

He pulled Sam, Miky, and Cairi behind the wall he was using for cover. "You better have a good reason for us to be here" Will said to Sam. Sam just asked, "Where's Optimus" Will pointed, From where they were Cairi could see Optimus, "He's right over there, across the courtyard."

Not caring that there was a War going on she took off running. "Wait Come back _here_!" She though, it might have been Sam, but it could have even been Will since she wasn't really paying attention.

She made it to Optimus unscratched.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi just stood there looking at Orion's still form. Letting out a shaky breath she knelt next to his cheek and let out a small sob. "Things weren't suppose to be this way… You weren't meant to leave us… Orion Pax, you better come back or I'll go to the Well of Sparks and drag you out myself."

Cairi whipped around when she heard another series of loud explosion and saw Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela all running to the left of her.

Sam broke away from them, running straight to her. "Sam!" Will cried, Holding Mikaela down when she tried to go after him

There was another explosion causing them to fall. Cairi just had a moment to see Megatron a ways away behind Sam before he shot the ground, causing a chain reaction. "SAM!" Cairi screamed to her cousin, but he had already been hit.

"No… Sam…" Cairi felt tear fall down her cheeks, knowing that the twins felt her heartbreak once more.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi took a few steps over before she herself collapsed, sobs racking her frame. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen…

"SAM!" She looked up and saw Mikaela crying over his body after the medical team failed to jump start his heart.

"NO! Sam, listen to me. Listen to my voice. I need you. Sam, I love you, you hear me! I love you, you idiot! Please, come back to me! Please!"

Suddenly, Sam shot up, gasping for breath, her hand moving to hold Micky's face. "I love you" he murmured. "I love you." Cairi saw beside him the Matrix was once more together, "Sam…" Cairi whispered from her spot, her eyes were glued onto the Matrix as Sam climbed onto Optimus's body.

She saw and heard Sam let out a yell before plunging the Matrix into Optimus's chest. She grasped at the front of her shirt, over her spark when she felt Optimus there once more, collapsing onto her knees. "Boy, you returned for me."

"A living Prime!" Jetfire exclaimed joyfully. "I don't believe it!" The Fallen appeared behind Optimus, stabbing at the group randomly with his weapon. "My Matrix" he said, looking at Optimus.

It floated in the air before he snatched it, stomping on a comparatively smaller Optimus before disappearing.

"Get up!" Sam repeatedly yelled at Optimus. Cairi staggered to her feet and once more fell onto her knees next to her first loves head resting her forehead against his, sending hm her love through their reunited bond. "Get up, Prime!" Ironhide concurred loudly. "Oh no" Jetfire said sadly. "He's turning on the machine! You've got to stop him. Get up!" Sam cried. "Optimus!"

Cairi heard Orion's voice through the link, '_You're alright…_' she smile at him and ran her hands over his cheek plates, '_Of course I am, had to go on for our sparklings…_'

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now…" Cairi looked up at Jetfire, a sad smile on her face as he continued to speak, "Optimus, take my parts, and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny" Jetfire ripped out his spark.

"Jolt! Electrify!" Ratchet cried. "Transplant those afterburners!" Jolt shot out his cable, on attaching to Optimus and the other attaching to Jetfire. Electricity flowed through the cables as Jetfire's parts transferred to Optimus's body making twice as tall. He stood, the jets attached to the wings on his back firing up.

"Let's roll!" That was the Optimus she knew, with loving eyes she watched him as he took to the skies.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Cairi watched as her lover destroyed The Fallen Before she felt something in her core literally snap in half. Looking down she saw the fabric of her shirt, just over her spark began to glow blue, before she collapsed her world going dark, as pain took over her circuits.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Burnout and Bumblebee were over to her faster than anyone could blink before they were pushed away by Jolt and Ratchet who began to run scans over her body. "Her spark is just resettling itself…. It seems to not wish to break any of the bonds, thus making room for all three of her bond mates… interesting…"

Ratchet gave her a sedative and pain killer, making her come to. "Oh sweet Primus…. What happened…" Ratchet told her quickly what she was going through and she just nodded pushing herself up. Looking up behind the mechs around her she saw Optimus walking toward them, shedding the parts Jetfire had given him. She knew then that everything would be alright.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Later in the day close to sunset Cairi, Sam, Micky, Optimus, and the twins on the deck of a military vessel. Cairi was up against Optimus's leg her hand resting gently on its metal.

"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life" Optimus voice was full of gratefulness, or maybe that was her feeling it through their bond. Looking up to the sky hand on his hips, all the Autobots heard the message he was sending out into space.

'_Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pass will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on._'


	22. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Ok, so!

I'm still working on this story, BUT!

I'm working on rewriting parts of it.

Within the next week I'll be re-posting from chapter one.

LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!

Christina


End file.
